


A Bespoke Sub

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: All Kingsman Characters are Civilians, Alternate Universe - Dom/Sub/Switch, Dom Merlin, Established Merwin, Eventual Mersebwin, Fluff and Smut, Kingsman Is an Online Dating Site for Dom/Sub/Switches, Kingsman is not a tailor shop, M/M, Smut, Switch Eggsy Unwin, Threesome - M/M/M, all consensual, submissive sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Kingsman Services: Bespoke Doms, Subs, and Switches. Tailored to each individual/couples needs.Merlin and Eggsy have functioned as a dom/switch couple for most of their relationship. Until, one day, Eggsy forces Merlin to realize they need more; that his need to switch is not working for their dynamic.Harry recommends Kingsman to Merlin, where they tailor to their needs and match them, based off of the criteria provided, with their bespoke sub.Due to profile analyst, it takes 24-48 hours to complete. As they go through the options, Merlin and Eggsy start to feel it is hopeless, until they come across their last match.A submissive by the name of Sebastian, who has the prettiest blue eyes, plump lips, and the desire for two partners.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).



> Hello, all!
> 
> This is a fic idea I got, thanks to an enabler and dear friend, *coughs* anarchycox.  
> Because my sister had a bright idea that Merlin/Eggsy/Sebastian (my OC, who is always has a fancast of Richard Madden) should be a thing and I wondered how that could work.  
> And, of course, talking it out and getting these insane images, thanks again anarchy.  
> So, here is the first of many fics that may pop up of the new ship: Mersebwin <\-- name credit to my dear friend, wyvernwolf (who also was the first to bring this dynamic up) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, just a short/quick 3 chapter thing.

“No touching,” Eggsy chided, his hand came down on Merlin’s arse, causing a loud smack to reverberate through the room.

It was the second time Merlin had reached up to grab a wrist, and Eggsy was in charge here not Merlin. He situated himself better between Merlin’s legs, they were spread wide and so beautifully too.

“So good,” he praised, as he ran his palms along the insides of Merlin’s thighs, which enticed a soft moan to escape Merlin’s lips. “And sound so beautiful, too,” Eggsy added, and bent down to kiss away the noises Merlin made.

One hand wandered up a thigh and slipped lower, until his fingers found the rubber plug located in Merlin’s arse. He leaned back, and watched Merlin’s eyes flutter shut as he removed it, quickly adding two slicked fingers into his husband’s prepped hole.

“You were so good, and wore this all day,” Eggsy whispered close to Merlin’s ear, before he lapped at an earlobe and brought it all the way into his mouth and sucked softly.

Merlin writhed beneath him and made a third grab for his wrist - to which Eggsy pulled away and tisked lightly.

“Always a struggle,” Eggsy sighed, disappointed. “I’d hoped you’d learn by now,” he added, hastily removing his digits, and sat back on his heels. “Now I’m not going to let you come,” Eggsy informed him, sounding upset by this, and he never wanted to truly deny Merlin release, but how could he be expected to treat him when he misbehaved so badly.

“Aye, sir,” Merlin replied, voice tight from lack of attention to his aching dick, and the inability to take control like he so wanted.

Eggsy grabbed the cock ring and fastened it into place on Merlin - it was the only way to ensure he wouldn’t come during sex. He returned to his earlier position, coating his dick and aligned himself and thrust hard into Merlin in one fluid movement, which caused Merlin to wince uncomfortably by the blunt force.

“This is only for me, love,” Eggsy said subdued, in a voice he used to soothe Daisy when she was having a strop. “I want you to remember how bad you were every time you sit, remember that I was here and made you feel this,” his tone harsh, hushed as he pistoned in and out of Merlin, never going deep enough to hit his prostate.

His breath coming out in quick huffs, Merlin panting beneath him a bead of sweat gathered above his brow, Eggsy tipped in until their lips met. A soft whisper of a kiss, just barely brushing along one another; Eggsy lifted his face up, just enough so that his breath ghosted over Merlin, his gaze locked with a set of pleading hazel ones - a warning in them.

Each thrust was more blunt than the last, going harder and faster until his orgasm rolled through him like a wave. It crashed through his body, left him gasping out Merlin’s name between parted lips. He felt Merlin lean closer, Eggsy yanked his face away, denying his husband the opportunity to kiss him.

“No,” Eggsy commanded, even as Merlin’s eyes blazed, the hazel irises almost liquefied with emotion.

He sat there, allowing his breathing to return to normal, before removing himself and bending down to lick the precome, that glistened at the tip of Merlin’s dick, but not enough to allow his husband release.

Merlin whimpered from the loss of Eggsy’s tongue - and it was such a rare sound; Eggsy savored the reaction.

“I’ll be back,” Eggsy promised sweetly, and placed a tender kiss to Merlin’s lips - where a scowl had formed - before leaving their bed to retrieve a warm, damp flannel and returned quickly to clean the mess made.

Usually, Eggsy would have Merlin do this, but he had been so good during it all that he deserved a little reprieve.

“Now that is a pretty sight,” Eggsy approved, as the cloth moved over Merlin’s dick and swollen balls, down to his arse where he carefully cleaned his own spend. “Since you stayed hands free during sex, you can cuddle me,” he offered, and enjoyed the way Merlin’s eyes sparkled with the opportunity.

“Thank ye, sir,” Merlin purred, relieved.

Eggsy smiled down at him and, finally, kissed him properly. It was slow, soft and deep; Merlin sighed into the affection, lips parting, and Eggsy slipped his tongue through, his body pressed flush against Merlin’s.

This time, when Merlin went to tangle his fingers in Eggsy’s hair, Eggsy didn’t stop him, as he moaned into his mouth.

Merlin rolled them so that they were on their sides, Eggsy facing him and broke away for air.

“I love you, you know that,” Eggsy whispered, worried that Merlin was angry.

“I do,” Merlin agreed. “And I love ye as well,” he promised as Eggsy turned, his back against him.

Eggsy sighed, Merlin’s arms formed a cage around his waist, and scooted further back so that he was almost in Merlin’s skin.

“You hate this,” Eggsy murmured into the dark after a long pause, and felt the warm press of lips to the nape of his neck.

A cheek came to rest against his own, the arms around him tightening fractionally. “I dinnae hate it,” Merlin insisted lowly.

“Babe,” Eggsy sighed, and turned to face him. “We’ve been married five years, together for seven.” He reached up and traced the shape of Merlin’s cheek bone. “Can’t lie to me,” he smiled.

What felt like an eternity passed, as a few emotions played over Merlin’s features. “It is what ye need,” Merlin settled on.

“It is,” Eggsy allowed, “but not what you need,” he pressed.

“Aye,” Merlin responded, and kissed Eggsy long and hard, one that left him gasping for air. “But perhaps we can discuss this further, maybe in the morning?”

Eggsy tucked his head under Merlin’s chin and began to hum Your Song. “Yeah,” he agreed after a moment, and returned to humming their wedding song.

\---

“It is hard,” Merlin said over breakfast with Harry.

They were at the local bakery, just five doors away from the computer shop Merlin owned.

“Have you looked into alternatives?” Harry asked, as he cut the croissant in half to butter and place jam on it.

Merlin nearly dropped the cuppa in his hand, and glared over his mug at his long time friend.

“Excuse me?” he asked, voice cold and sharp. “Are ye suggesting I step out on my husband? Over fucking sexual preferences?” Merlin whispered harshly, trying to resemble some sense of control in a public setting.

It would be frowned upon if he stabbed Harry with a butter knife.

“For Christ sake, Rhys, calm down. I was not suggesting that,” Harry responded, offended of Merlin’s assumption.

He relaxed back into his seat, an eyebrow raised for Harry to continue.

Harry huffed irritably. “Really, of all of the things,” he murmured, adding an eye roll, “do not give me that look.”

“What?” Merlin asked innocently. “Ye may be a faithful man now that ye are married, but ye cannot escape the past.” He pointed his fork at Harry, and took a bite of his blueberry muffin.

“Fuck off, Rhys,” Harry rebuffed. “Anyway,” he rolled his eyes, “I was going to suggest perhaps a submissive service? Someone that Eggsy could have come over when he’d like to switch,” Harry offered.

Merlin finished his muffin, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“I could mention it to Eggsy,” he responded. “We had spoken the other morning, and where I am willing to be what he needs, Eggsy dinnae feel it is fair to me.”

“Merlin,” Harry remarked lovingly, “you are a dominant through and through. Let’s not speak of our uni years, because that was a horrible experience.” He shuddered from the memory.

Merlin chuckled softly. “Aye, I remember. Ye were a horrible submissive,” he recalled fondly. “Ye never did know how to behave,” Merlin remembered.

“Like you were any better, which is why I am shocked you and Eggsy have survived this long, without coming to the conclusion you need an outlet for him,” Harry pointed out.

“I know,” Merlin replied. “I suppose we could look into some websites, I have seen some advertisements.” He took their trash and disposed of it, dropping the empty dishes off at the counter, before returning with refills on their cuppas.

“There are many, stay away from those free ones. They are just men and women looking to get a quick leg over.” Harry took a sip, and hummed, his eyes went wide suddenly, with a thought. “Oh, I should look up the one I had used,” he mentioned, and took his phone out to search.

“Send me an email,” Merlin said.

Their conversation easily slipped into an old argument, which consisted of Harry insisting they combine their shops - which, as always, ended with Merlin reminding Harry that a shoe store and computer repair shop would not attract more business if working together.

\---

Eggsy mulled softly, as Merlin slipped a thumb over the slit of his dick. He ached for release, but he had made a mistake and spoke when instructed not to.

“Ye look awfully pretty,” he whispered softly into Eggsy’s ear, which enticed a delicious shiver to run through his husband. “So sweet,” Merlin murmured, and placed a series of feather light kisses along Eggsy’s neck, over his throat to suck the mole located there.

“Please, sir,” Eggsy begged, his wrists pulled against the leather restraints confining him; his skin burned in response. He yelped from the bite of a palm meeting his arse.

Merlin’s gaze dark and dangerous. “Ye are awfully misbehaving tonight,” he reprimanded.

Eggsy breathed heavily, a mix of hunger and fear clouded his vision. He watched Merlin watching him, a thoughtful expression etched his features. Eggsy knew Merlin wouldn’t ever hurt him, nothing past his limits; his muscles tightened with anticipation.

“Ye will not come tonight or tomorrow and I will not submit for ye for the rest of the week,” Merlin decided, his hand came down hard on Eggsy’s arse when he whined. “Keep quiet,” he growled, and rubbed the cheek that he had spanked twice.

Merlin situated himself better between Eggsy’s spread thighs, his palms glided along the thick flesh and came to cup his pert arse.

“I am not going to use lube,” Merlin told Eggsy, as he lined himself. “Use yer safe word if it is too much,” he instructed, and Eggsy nodded his head. “And that is the only time ye may speak,” he warned; Eggsy wordlessly nodded again.

Eggsy exhaled, long and slow as Merlin entered his hole. He was thankful Merlin was merciful, his tempo started off steady, far less hurried than normal. His arse burned, no matter how easy Merlin went on him, but soon enough he had picked up pace; Eggsy tried to stay relaxed, throughout the growing sting from lack of lubricant.

He had learned from experience if clenched up, it would be worse for him in the long run.

“Ye are doing so good, my love,” Merlin approved, voice uneven and rough as he pistoned in and out.

Merlin stilled over him, Eggsy’s dick aching and leaking precome as he was filled. A sheen of sweat covered his forehead and cheeks; he accepted the tender kisses as Merlin pulled out gently.

“Perfect,” Merlin commented, and loved the way Eggsy’s whole body flushed from the praise. “My perfect lad.” He cupped Eggsy’s cheek, thumb grazed over his cheekbone as he tipped his chin for a kiss.

When they pulled away, Eggsy held a question in his eyes. “Ye may speak,” Merlin smiled down on him.

“Okay,” Eggsy responded softly. He waited as Merlin gathered a basket from the bathroom, and sighed when he was cleaned by a cool, damp flannel.

It soothed the burn as it passed over his opening, Eggsy shivered from the contact to his dick - goosebumps rose all over his body.

“Better?” Merlin asked, as he applied some ointment to Eggsy’s hole.

“Yes,” Eggsy said with a sigh. “Thank you, sir,” he moaned, relief washed over him.

Merlin leaned in to touch his lips delicately to Eggsy’s, as he reached out to release Eggsy’s wrists from the leather straps.

“Can I touch you?” he asked, still in his submissive mindset. Merlin’s answering smile was warm, and slow as he nodded his head. Eggsy wrapped his arms around Merlin’s neck and breathed in, as he buried his face there.

Post fuck cuddles were a favorite, and Eggsy curled into Merlin’s chest, ear resting against his heart; the rhythm strong and steady. They lay limbs tangled, Merlin’s hands trailed up and down Eggsy’s back, as they floated between consciousness and a state of sleep.

A soft gurgle pulled Eggsy completely awake. “Is someone hungry?” Merlin inquired; as if Eggsy’s stomach had ears, it grumbled again.

“Maybe,” he yawned, and lifted his head enough to see it was just after six in the evening. “We should order Japanese tonight,” Eggsy suggested and returned to his spot.

“Mm,” Merlin agreed, but neither of them moved. “If ye go get it, I’ll let ye come later,” he whispered close to Eggsy’s ear, a chuckle escaped him when Eggsy began to scramble out of the bed, falling to the floor in his haste to clamber out of the duvet.

“Your usual?” Eggsy asked, a little out of breath as he pulled jeans on - completely forgoing pants.

“Aye,” Merlin answered, and situated himself into a sitting position; his laptop open and powered up.

“Love you,” Eggsy said, and pressed a firm kiss to his husband’s mouth.

“I love ye, too,” he promised and watched lovingly as Eggsy all but ran out of their room. “Now, let’s see what we have,” Merlin said thoughtfully, as he opened the email Harry had sent him.

\---

“Jesus,” Eggsy groaned, flopping back against the pillow and patted his stomach. “I am so fucking full.” Merlin typed away next to him. “What are you doing?” he wondered, shifting to sit beside Merlin.

“I had looked at a few other sites, but none really suited our needs,” Merlin murmured eyes focused, as he read. “This is the place Harry met Percival,” he added.

“Ah,” Eggsy responded, and peered over his shoulder. “Kingsman, Bespoke Doms, Subs, and Switches. Tailored to each individual/couples needs,” he read from the website, “wot the fuck, babe? Like them bespoke suits?” his voice rose a few octaves.

“Aye, bespoke. It is made specifically for the customer, or in this case, selected specifically for our needs.” Merlin scrolled down the webpage, and found where you could register. He remembered Harry saying it would be a long process, but he didn’t think their national insurance numbers would be required.

“This is more intense than purchasing the flat,” Eggsy commented, as Merlin continued to fill out the financial information. “Oh fuck,” Eggsy whined. “It takes 24-48 hours to get a match?”

“Harry highly recommended it, and he did marry Percival, after all.” Merlin’s face completely focused, just as it is when he is at work.

“Percy is a sub?” Eggsy asked, his face scrunched up with the idea. “I thought he was a dominant, to be honest,” he admitted.

The man had the air of one, and often carried himself in a way that shouted authority.

“He is a switch, such as ye, but a bit different.” Merlin kept his attention on the questionnaire, easily filling out each one knowing all of their preferences.

“Wot?” he squeaked, sitting back a little to fully look at Merlin - his hazel eyes trained forward, and glanced quickly at Eggsy and back at the screen.

Merlin nodded his head slowly. “Aye. Where Harry is dominant he does accommodate Percival, but it is quite different. He is less...obedient and often gets punished, which both like.”

“I do not,” Eggsy confessed.

“Ye do not,” Merlin agreed. “Which is why we need to find a submissive to suit both of us.” He was only a quarter of the way finished. “Christ, this will take us all night,” he griped, as his fingers flew across the keys.

“You sure you are good with this, babe?” Eggsy worried his lip.

They had spoken in length, but he wanted to be certain Merlin wouldn’t feel put out by this. Not that they planned to do anything without the other present - which was another conversation they had.

Merlin paused long enough to grasp Eggsy’s hand, bringing it up to his lips and turning it to place a kiss to his palm.

“I am,” Merlin promised. “We find someone who works for both of us, and communication is key. The moment ye feel uncomfortable with the arrangement, we stop and the same goes for me.” Merlin placed little kisses to each of Eggsy’s fingers and held his ring finger there for a second longer than the rest.

“Of course, love,” he said quietly, before he gave Merlin a rough kiss. “Okay, let’s find our bespoke sub,” Eggsy stated, and leaned into Merlin as he finished the questionnaire.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin’s phone buzzed in his pocket, and it had been the third time in the last four hours. He didn’t have to look at it to know who it was, reaching in Merlin pressed the side and sent them to voicemail. He was elbows deep in a custom model computer, one that the customer had wired wrong and fuck they really had everything tangled in there.

And the call was going to be the same question, he had been asked each time, and really, Eggsy should be working and not on the phone.

The doorbell rang, signaling another customer had entered. Which was really irritating, because he had placed the ‘gone to lunch’ sign on the door.

“Come back in an hour,” he shouted from the back, not bothering to look up as he tore the processor out. “This is why people shouldn’t build them on their own,” Merlin grumbled to himself.

“No,” Eggsy answered and hopped onto the counter - which jostled Merlin’s work space and sent a few screws rolling to the floor.

Merlin cursed under his breath and scrambled to gather what had fallen. “Eggsy, don’t ye have work to do,” he muttered, as he went back to taking the graphics card out. “I think the person that put this together was blind,” Merlin said thoughtfully.

“And it’s dead over there,” Eggsy responded, handing Merlin a few zip-ties to hold the loose wires together. “Harry and Percy are shagging in his office, so I figured I’d come bother you. Since you so rudely ignored my calls,” he sulked, but was smiling as he did.

“I am busy,” he reminded his husband, and groaned when Eggsy grabbed his chin to angle it up for a deep kiss, one that left him breathless.

It was the sort of kiss that said Eggsy wanted sex, and the dominant kind, but Merlin wasn’t feeling it.

That, and his brain was hyper focused on the task at hand.

“We are not doing this,” Merlin said posing no argument, and these were reasons they needed that dating site to work.

Eggsy cocked a brow, and purposefully slid the tower to the side, effectively ignoring all other words of complaints that Merlin let out. He wrapped his legs around Merlin’s waist and took hold of the collar of his jumper and yanked him closer into a more forceful kiss. One where he sucked Merlin’s lower lip in and bit down firmly, but not enough to draw blood, enticing a series of deep moans to reverberate through his husband’s chest.

“You were saying?” Eggsy challenged, as Merlin glanced up at him - hazel eyes fluttering shut, his breath quick and uneven.

Merlin was already transitioning into a different headspace, his hands going lax against Eggsy’s hips, body limp and ready to give whatever Eggsy wanted.

“Aye, sir,” he answered, and tried to fight against the way his brain was easily switching to submissive.

It never failed, when Eggsy kissed him like that, and the little shit knew it.

As Eggsy slid off of the counter, he kept a firm hold on Merlin’s collar and guided him into his office - where he closed the door and locked it.

Merlin was just aware enough, as Eggsy was balls deep in his arse atop his desk, when his assistant made their presence known out front. He tried to form some resemblance of a greeting, but Eggsy was sure to hush him quickly with a bruising kiss.

The bite of iron against his tongue; Merlin was floating between euphoria and anger with the realization Eggsy had broken the skin.

“Fuck,” Merlin whispered harshly, as Eggsy hit his prostate just right, causing him to spill over.

He reached out, unthinkingly, with the desire to run his fingers through Eggsy’s hair. Merlin whined a bit, his wrists bound by the same zip-ties Eggsy had handed him earlier, and that was frustrating enough.

His spend hot and wet as he sputtered onto his own abdomen. And it was always easy for Eggsy to make Merlin come this way, no need to touch him as Eggsy finished off.

“You are fucking gorgeous,” Eggsy whispered lovingly, and bent down to close the small space between them for a sweeter kiss. “Hmm,” Eggsy hummed pleasantly, his eyes swept over Merlin - which caused his whole body to flush with the way Eggsy was looking at him - and zeroed in on his abdomen.

“We have made quite as mess, love,” Eggsy tutted softly.

Merlin squirmed beneath the sheer control Eggsy had of the situation, and his cock began to fill again when Eggsy pinched a nipple.

“I can clean it, sir,” Merlin promised.

Eggsy nodded his head, before kissing his way from Merlin’s collarbone and down to where the mess resided.

“You could,” he murmured against Merlin’s stomach, “but I’d prefer to do it myself. I am rather hungry,” Eggsy admitted; Merlin groaned helplessly at his words, because that was hot as fuck.

Eggsy’s tongue trailed along his stomach, leaving his skin burning with each swipe.

Merlin writhed from the sensations building low in his groin; his dick half hard from the act.

“Oh,” Eggsy approved, once he was finished. “We are excited again?” he asked fondly, a hand wrapped around the growing flesh and gave it a few strokes.

He had the need to be snarky, but that would only deny him the orgasm and Merlin’s dick ached as Eggsy’s thumb slipped over the slit and slowly worked him over. Another hand came to cup his balls, causing something close to a purr to escape his lips.

“You sound so perfect for me, baby.” Eggsy leaned on his tiptoes to loom over Merlin, and press a delicate kiss to his lips. “And you did so good, you deserve a treat,” he promised, adding another chaste kiss before slipping down Merlin’s body, to lick from the base up of his dick up to the tip; his tongue lingered over the slit.

Merlin hissed with pleasure, as Eggsy took the whole of him into his hot, wet mouth and sucked - balls cupped by Eggsy’s hand the whole while.

Somewhere, in the office, Merlin heard his laptop ping with an email, but his mind was too focused, on the way Eggsy brought a ball into his mouth and stroked his dick, to care.

\---

“I’m surprised we haven’t heard anything yet,” Eggsy mentioned, as he handed Merlin the dish, he had washed, for drying. “It’s been almost 48 hours,” he tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Perhaps they had asked for too much, but Eggsy didn’t think their dynamic was that complicated. He didn’t dominate all of the time, usually just a few times a week, and Merlin were the main dom in their marriage. But, maybe, people didn’t want that sort of thing.

“Ye are worrying,” Merlin observed and took the pan, Eggsy had scrubbed three times, to rinse and dry. “I’ll check my laptop when we go in the living room,” he promised.

Eggsy beamed at him and finished the dishes.

“Eggsy,” Merlin huffed, his lap full with his husband. “I can do this on my own, ye know,” he reminded him, but situated Eggsy better and placed the laptop on Eggsy’s legs.

“Wait,” Eggsy sat up a little when Merlin opened his emails. “It says that was sent at 1:30 today,” he pointed where it said: Kingsman Services has matched your needs with 20 recipients. “Wot the fuck,” he accused and jumped a bit with the hand that came down hard on his arse.

“If ye remember correctly, someone was rather...demanding this afternoon.” Merlin smacked him again, but it was softer - suggesting more than just a punishment.

Eggsy automatically responded, his cheeks flushed and dick began to thicken in his pants.

“Later,” Merlin promised and logged into their profile.

A lovely photo of them, just a few weeks ago, at Daisy’s tenth birthday party - Eggsy seated on Merlin’s lap, both grinning widely at the camera.

“Let’s see,” Merlin said clicking on the first match. “Charlie Hesketh,” he read the name aloud and they skimmed his profile.

Eggsy’s face scrunched in distaste, he didn’t like hard play and it seemed this man was all about that.

“He’s a switch, nope,” Eggsy reached over and clicked un-match. “Next one,” he added, and ignored the eye roll Merlin gave him.

They had made it through twelve of the them, and Eggsy was so far unimpressed. This was supposed to be bespoke, but he felt none of them were tailored for their needs.

“Where I’m bi and don’t mind a bird, you are not,” Eggsy huffed, and unmatched a submissive by the name of Tilde.

She was beautiful, to be certain, and pretty close to what they were looking for.

“We could have given it a try,” Merlin offered.

“And what? Go back to what we were doing before, just tolerating because the other needs? Nope,” Eggsy decided firmly. “I ain’t doing that, babe. We are going to make sure this sub works for us both.” He denied the next two matche and they were down to the last one.

“What if this one is nae for us?” Merlin worried, and it was not like his husband to feel uncertain about anything.

Eggsy turned a little on his lap, the laptop fell onto a cushion, and took Merlin’s face into his palms forcing their eyes to meet.

“Then we try again, and hope they can find us what we need,” Eggsy swore; Merlin’s lips warm against his, as Eggsy pressed himself further into Merlin.

“We,” Eggsy added weight to the word, and captured Merlin’s left hand in his to bring up to his mouth and lay a small kiss to the ring he had placed there five years ago. “Come on.” Eggsy kept an arm around Merlin’s neck, as his husband opened their last match.

The first thing Eggsy noticed were the bright blue eyes, and that was hard to bring himself to avert his attention and focus on anything else. They were so beautiful, adorned with creases from a wide grin, which was spread over the softest lips he had ever seen.

He was momentarily aware of Merlin’s growing dick beneath his arse.

“Sebastian,” Merlin read from the profile. “Just moved from Scotland, new to the dating scene in London, not looking for a quick fuck and prefers two partners over one,” he continued, skimming down the description. “Says he is a submissive, sharing a dominant is welcome or having two is also under the list of likes.” Merlin shifted a bit and noted the way Eggsy’s trousers tented.

“He’s fucking perfect,” Eggsy whispered.

Sebastian’s profile picture showcased his dark, curly hair, a red-tinged dusting of hair on his face, and the cutest dimples Eggsy has seen.

“He’s bloody gorgeous,” Eggsy said in awe.

Merlin nodded his head slowly. “Aye,” he agreed.

They looked over the rest of his profile, he was age 30, just two years younger than Eggsy, and just accepted a position at Imperial College as one of their Computer Software Engineering professors.

“His brain,” Merlin blurted out after he saw that, which caused Eggsy to chuckle.

“Yes, you want the brain.”

Merlin tightened his grip around Eggsy’s waist, and pressed a kiss to his temple. “I have a type, what can I say?” he added, and this time, kissed Eggsy on the mouth. “Smart, hot men.” He waggled his eyebrows.

Eggsy kept staring at the pretty face, he wanted to play with him. This man looked all sharp jaw, angular features, but soft at the same time. He figured they could have some fun with this Sebastian.

“We can match, yeah?” Eggsy asked, index finger already hovered over the mouse-pad. “I want to try, we can?” his voice pleading, and Merlin laughed beneath him - which made his husband’s hard dick that much more prominent.

“I know you want the pretty face, too. And the brain.” Eggsy eagerly bounced on his husband’s lap, and with each press of his arse to Merlin, the dick was more notable than the last.

“Aye, I want the pretty face and brain, too,” Merlin agreed with a chuckle.

And Eggsy did not clap his hands, before he hit match.

Eggsy looked at him, a question in his eyes. “Now what?” he wondered and went to stare at the screen.

“Now we wait to see if he chooses to match us as well,” Merlin said and closed the laptop to set aside; his arms forming a cage around Eggsy, to cradle his body close.

“What the fuck. I thought it was like an instant thing,” Eggsy proclaimed unhappily, but tucked his head under Merlin’s chin.

Merlin ran soothing circles over Eggsy’s back, he turned his face in so that his cheek rested on the softness of Eggsy’s hair.

“It is, but they have to accept it as well,” Merlin reminded him, even as Eggsy sulked further.

The pressure of Merlin’s cock still pressed against him; Eggsy shifted a bit which caused Merlin to moan.

“We could still have a bit of fun,” Eggsy suggested, his hand wandering down Merlin’s chest and into his trousers to cup his groin. “If you would allow me to ride you, sir,” he whispered against Merlin’s neck, placing a kiss to Merlin’s jugular.

“Aye,” Merlin allowed, “that would be welcome,” he added with a sigh, as Eggsy slid off of his lap and worked open his trousers.

\---

“Anything?” Eggsy peaked over Merlin’s shoulder.

It had only been a matter of three hours, and Eggsy was becoming antsy. He was never good at waiting - patience was not one of his strong suits.

Merlin swatted the hands away, that went to grab his tablet. “Ye have yer own,” he muttered, “and -” he stopped mid sentence, as his email pinged with a message from Kingsman. “I guess we do,” he settled on, and shoved a hand under the duvet to protect his balls, as Eggsy clambered in between his legs.

“Is this story time?” Merlin asked sarcastically, but situated the tablet so they both could see, and planted a loving kiss to the back of Eggsy’s head. “My eager, lad,” he commented adoringly, and opened the email.

Eggsy tipped his face in for a proper kiss, before resting his head in the crook of Merlin’s neck.

“Oh fuck,” Eggsy almost shouted. “He matched back!”

This time, when Eggsy bounced, Merlin didn’t have a shield over his balls and Eggsy sat hard on them.

“Christ,” he complained, and, not so gently, shoved Eggsy off until he flopped to his side of the bed. “Ye are worse than your sister on Christmas.” Merlin soothed his sore balls. “Aye, he matched us,” he continued to rub his sack, as Eggsy had his tablet and was typing furiously on it.

“He sent his number, asking if we wanted to do a group chat,” Eggsy said, as his fingers moved quickly across the screen. “Gave him our contacts, figured wouldn’t be a big deal since we had to provide everything but fingerprints to apply,” he added.

“Give me that, ye little thief,” he snarked, but smiled the entire time and it widened when Eggsy winked playfully at him. “Cheeky,” Merlin added, and went back to his reading.

It wasn’t but five minutes later, that both of their cellulars vibrated with messages.

Merlin didn’t comment on how fast Eggsy was on his phone and reading the text. He glanced at his husband, who was grinning from ear to ear like a loon, and figured he’d see why Eggsy was so happy.

There was no surprise when he saw a new number, proclaiming the person to be Sebastian, and a charming hello with a smile emoji. He sent off a reply, and ditched the phone in favor to look at Eggsy, who looked adorable with his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth, as he typed away.

When Eggsy caught his gaze, his cheeks turned a delightful shade of pink - the color spreading all the way up to the tips of his ears. “Wot?” Eggsy asked.

“Nothing,” Merlin answered simply and tried to read, while occasionally jumping into the conversation between the three of them.

\---

The string of texts continued over the next week, and Merlin had to admit this Sebastian was fun, and very much close to the demeanor of his husband.

Which he did not mind a wit, and it seemed Eggsy was enjoying the other man as well.

Merlin would not deny, the few picture messages they had received, were enjoyable, because he was sure to run out of the lube he had kept in his computer shop office - the more Eggsy and Sebastian exchanged pics of each other, the more he wanked.

Merlin decided to get creative, and did one up, after the second week. Sending a rather risque photo of the bulge that had formed in his pants, and Merlin was well pleased when Eggsy stormed into his shop, making sure the ‘on lunch’ sign was in the door and mounted Merlin on his computer chair at work.

“I think it’s time we met,” Merlin said after dinner one night; it had been just about three weeks, and they even had a phone conversation, along with face-time.

Merlin was itching to see this pretty face in person, and he was well aware Eggsy was just as eager, if not more so.

“Yeah,” Eggsy agreed, as he took their dirty dishes to be washed, dropping a kiss to the top of Merlin’s bald head on his way to the sink. “Maybe we could suggest it?”

“Mm,” Merlin hummed thoughtfully.

They had decided on a neutral place would be appropriate for the first meeting, Merlin suggested the coffee shop just a few doors away from his place of business. To which Eggsy agreed, and they sent a message to Sebastian, knowing he wouldn’t get it until later as Thursdays were his night lectures.

Eggsy leaned into his shoulder, already dozing off on the couch; Merlin nudged him awake and carefully guided his sleepy lad to their room.

“Mph,” Eggsy mumbled, as Merlin tucked him in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Love you,” he murmured sleepily, and burrowed further making a nest of the bedding.

“Love ye, too,” Merlin promised, and didn’t bother waking his husband when Sebastian agreed to meet them next Saturday - he knew Eggsy wouldn’t sleep the rest of the night if he knew that.

Eggsy had barely contained himself the next morning, and Merlin took advantage of his excitement and had a nice, slow shag in the shower with his husband.


	3. Chapter 3

“Please,” Eggsy breathed; his groin ached as Merlin blew cool air over his hard dick. “Jesus,” he complained, and tried to wiggle away.

It wouldn’t work, he was bound pretty good; his arms and legs tethered so he couldn’t do more than shift his bum. He let out a loud yelp when Merlin’s hand came down on his arse, and there was no soothing the sting on his skin.

“I will cancel this meeting if ye don’t sit still,” Merlin growled, his nails dug into the fleshy part of his thigh.

Eggsy pulled against the restraints, causing the silk rope to tighten around his wrists. He was bound in a way that if he moved, the knots would pull him closer to the bed posts. Eggsy knew if he made anymore yanks his limbs would ache at the joints, not that they weren’t already feeling the strain.

His bum was almost suspended in the air with the amount of shifting Eggsy had done, and he knew Merlin was not pleased by this. But Eggsy had enough fuck you spite to test the waters, and he was sure Merlin could see that in his eyes, because their gaze locked and the hand around his dick squeezed harder; Eggsy saw stars.

Merlin kept his grip over his cock, and leaned back down to lick the tip - it was teasing and not at all meant to bring Eggsy off - his tongue swirled around the head, before he blew over the wet skin.

Eggsy could feel his dick swell further, and it was painful; he was aware this was not for his pleasure and Eggsy knew why. He had been all over the place leading up to today, and Merlin had given him plenty of warnings about his behavior. But who could blame him for being eager about meeting their bespoke sub, right?

Except Merlin had lost his patients with Eggsy, and he had made the mistake of trying to steal dominance during sex. That had not gone over well and Eggsy had not been able to switch in a week.

Which was exactly why he was bound so effectively.

“I am so disappointed in ye, lad,” Merlin allowed the displeasure to coat his tone. He quirked a brow when Eggsy let out a soft whimper; Eggsy didn’t ever like to upset Merlin. Merlin crawled up and loomed over Eggsy’s panting form. “Ye are a little shit, which is precisely why I love ye, but ye cannae try to pull one over on me.” Merlin grazed his nose along the shape of Eggsy’s jaw, inhaling deeply as he did.

The affection caused a shiver to run down Eggsy’s spine, and his muscles coiled to try to keep in one place.

“We need this meeting to go well, so we can move forward, but I cannot have ye jumping on the man as soon as we see him, is that clear?” his tone was gentle, but authority rang clear above else. “Use yer words,” he murmured when Eggsy hadn’t answered him.

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy managed through clenched teeth; he was sure the tip of his cock was an impressive red with how tightly Merlin held him at the base.

They had another three hours before they’d have to head out, and Eggsy was sure Merlin would use their free time torturing him further.

“Good,” Merlin approved and gave him a firm kiss, before he situated himself between Eggsy’s legs. “No prep work today, I want ye to feel this when we sit with Sebastian.” He coated his dick and shoved into Eggsy with no warning.

Eggsy cried out from the blunt force, his hole burned as it tried to accommodate Merlin’s girth. His vision blurred a bit, as he tried to focus on his hard breathing besides the ache of his arse and how Merlin was plowing into him. He wasn’t gentle, Merlin was forceful and making a stake over Eggsy, marking him without having the decency to piss on him, because that wouldn’t feel as painful as this.

Merlin only hit his prostate once, and Eggsy knew it was on purpose because Merlin grinned wickedly at him; Eggsy blacked out for a second, and almost came from that, but it wasn’t enough and Merlin knew that.

“Look at ye,” Merlin whispered, it was strangled and thick with arousal. He stilled over Eggsy, as his orgasm came to a head; Eggsy could feel himself being filled with Merlin’s spend. Merlin didn’t even wait for his dick to soften, before he was pulling himself out and unfastening Eggsy from the bed.

He fell onto the mattress with a plop, his limbs fatigued from being held up that long, and Eggsy was too tired to be bothered to move.

“Eggsy,” Merlin sighed reproachfully, and gathered a wrist into his hands. “Look at this,” he brought Eggsy’s attention to the angry marks on his skin.

“Going to be there a bit,” Eggsy said weakly; his dick throbbed from lack of attention and he understood that it would be neglected the rest of the day.

Merlin made a noise of dismay in the back of his throat as he slid off of the bed and reappeared with a cool, damp flannel.

Eggsy sighed when it touched his irritated opening, and he wondered if Merlin would apply the cream they usually used. He moaned, allowing his head to fall to the side and bury into the pillow, as Merlin applied said cream.

“Eggsy, how are we going to go out with those?” Merlin asked, and there was no masking the anger that slipped through. “Yer spite is going to get ye into trouble,” he noted.

He laughed humorlessly, because that had already gotten him into this exact position. “I know,” Eggsy agreed anyway.

“Ye need a nap,” Merlin stated, as he took care of the mess and returned to get comfortable behind Eggsy.

Eggsy shimmied closer to Merlin’s chest, completely content with being the little spoon. He hadn’t done anything, but he felt as though he had just ran a 5 kilometer race. He was just drifting, when Merlin’s lips pressed tenderly to the base of his neck and came to whisper in his ear.

“Be a good lad today, and I will allow ye to come later,” Merlin offered, and Eggsy smiled sleepily - because Merlin couldn’t ever let Eggsy go longer than half a day without coming - before he allowed unconsciousness to consume him.

\---

“Ye want yer usual?” Merlin asked, as they approached the shop, his hand clasped firmly with Eggsy’s and he could feel his husband vibrating with excitement.

“I don’t know if I need the caffeine,” Eggsy admitted. “What if he hates us?” he worried and Merlin’s grip tightened over his - it was a gentle warning at best.

“None of that,” Merlin demanded, and allowed Eggsy to walk through the door first. He always enjoyed the aroma of freshly ground beans and brewed coffee.

There was just a hint of cinnamon and apples, a quick glance of the display case which showcased a few apple turnovers. He had a mind to grab some; Merlin knew Eggsy enjoyed them quite a bit.

“Go find a table,” Merlin directed to Eggsy, as he scanned the shop and didn’t see Sebastian here yet. To be fair, they were fifteen minutes early and only because Eggsy was driving Merlin mad; he almost put his husband over his knee.

Eggsy stood on his tiptoes to give Merlin a kiss on the cheek and darted off, it was no surprise he picked the bistro table in front of the shop window.

“Good afternoon, Beth,” Merlin smiled at the young girl, who could only be about 18. “The usual for me and decaf for my husband,” he ordered and added, “and an apple turnover, please.”

“Sure thing, Rhys,” she winked at him, her green eyes sparkled as she bounced around behind the counter to gather their drinks and pastry.

He paid for their goods and gathered them, almost spilling the one mug trying to juggle it all when a set of hands came out and grabbed the nearly wasted coffee.

“It’s a sin to waste coffee, mate,” a soft voice said, it was laced with a Scottish accent - much thicker than his own - and smiled up at him.

Merlin thought this man was attractive, and he quickly recognized who it was; his hair was dark, curls styled in a way Harry would be proud and his grin - it was as wide as Eggsy’s but his face creased exceptionally more - was something to be desired.

“Rhys,” Sebastian said in greeting, and Merlin shouldn’t have liked how his name sounded on his tongue. “Good to finally meet ye,” he looked around a moment, his blue eyes clearly looking for Eggsy. They sparkled in a way Merlin was envious of, once zeroed in on Eggsy.

“Pleasure,” Merlin answered. “What would ye like?” he asked, and ordered what the lad had wanted.

They brought the beverages and two pastries to the table, since Sebastian made a comment about how mouthwatering it looked.

He sat down, and watched as Eggsy and Sebastian passed their greetings, and didn’t say anything when Eggsy’s hand rested on Sebastian’s thigh for a moment. Merlin would be lying if he denied how good the two looked together, and he easily tossed himself into the conversation.

It was light, more about Sebastian’s job because Merlin found his mind fascinating and could fuck that alone. His cock twitched when Eggsy wiped some of the turnover filling off of Sebastian’s chin and purposefully sucked the digit clean. His husband met his eyes and winked; Merlin knew that was for him.

“I will be honest,” Sebastian said, after he took the last sip of his second cup of coffee. “I didn’t know what to expect, aye?” he regarded them both.

Merlin nodded his head slowly and took Eggsy’s hand with his to lace their fingers together. “I understand.” He had been out of the dating scene ever since meeting Eggsy, and knew the same was for his husband.

“I am nae looking for a leg over,” his eyes hardened for just a moment. “Ye’d think because ye pay a fortune, that people would be interested in the person, aye? But nae, plenty rich blokes out there looking for a pretty face to fuck,” Sebastian expressed and didn’t hide his disgust.

“We ain’t looking for that, bruv,” Eggsy assured easily. “There’s no way I’d give out my financial info for a quick shag, go to Smith street for that shit.” He wrinkled his nose and was grateful Sebastian didn’t ask how he knew that. “But you do have a pretty face,” Eggsy added and winked.

Sebastian turned an impressive shade of red. “Ye are pretty hot yerself,” he answered and looked at Merlin, his expression going from soft to dark in seconds. “Anyone ever call ye Daddy?” he asked in a seductive voice.

Eggsy choked on his coffee, and managed to swallow it before Merlin answered.

Merlin had to gather his thoughts, as his brain quickly flooded with that beautiful voice shouting Daddy so prettily as he brought him off.

“No,” Merlin murmured quietly. He tipped his head to the side, as Sebastian scoot a little closer and brought his mouth to his ear.

“I could call ye Daddy,” he whispered.

Eggsy wiggled helplessly in his seat, eyes darting around the room, but they had been too quiet for anyone else to hear.

“Perhaps we should take this to our flat?” Eggsy suggested, but it was more of a plea, he looked to Merlin and begged with his eyes. “Please, sir,” he whimpered a bit, and Sebastian sighed beside Merlin.

“Nae,” Merlin answered, and enjoyed the way both Eggsy and Sebastian responded so beautifully to being denied. “We will do this proper,” he informed them, but turned his face to trap Sebastian’s lips with his briefly and stroked the bulge formed in the young Scot’s trousers. “So responsive,” he approved when it thickened from his touch.

“Christ, ye lot are going to kill me, aye?” Sebastian asked helplessly, and was quickly occupied with Eggsy’s mouth on his.

The kiss was possessive, but not as possessive as Merlin’s.

“Ye are the switch then,” Sebastian made the connection. “That will be interesting,” he smiled.

Eggsy grinned widely and leaned in for a more tender kiss. “Very,” he agreed with a nod and wink.

They were discreet enough and Merlin could appreciate the location of the table - their backs to the window - and the shop nearly empty.

Merlin indulged himself in another kiss, it was firmer and more forceful than before; he had gone easy on Sebastian, and tightened his grip on Sebastian’s bulge. He pulled away, his eyes shifting towards outside and noted the sky go dark, it appeared it was going to rain.

“Kiss him goodbye,” he told Eggsy and raised an eyebrow when Eggsy whined. “Remember what I told ye earlier,” Merlin warned him. “It is going to rain and we need to walk home,” he reminded his husband.

“Right,” Eggsy sighed mournfully and leaned in for a longer kiss, he allowed it to linger as long as Merlin would allow and only separated when his husband cleared his throat.

Merlin quickly crowded Sebastian’s space, and brushed his lips lightly with the full, plump ones, before he whispered, “Can ye follow an order for me?” Sebastian nodded slowly, his breath ghosting over Merlin’s mouth. “I dinnae want ye to touch yourself, ye save that for us.” He kissed him forcefully. “And I will know if ye did,” he added, and pecked his mouth once more.

Sebastian bobbed forward with the loss of Merlin, and watched them stand. “Yes, Daddy,” he drawled out and had the pleasure of watching Merlin’s dick get harder.

\---

Sebastian didn’t wank that night, and even after Merlin sent him a recording of Eggsy shouting out - in what could have only been the best orgasm ever - as Merlin brought him off, and fuck that was the hottest thing he had ever heard; his dick was painfully hard, but he was looking forward to what Merlin promised to give.

Their next date wasn’t until the following Friday, and he wondered if you could go around with a hard dick for a week.

Guess he was going to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

“Don’t do it,” Merlin warned, his voice heavy and thick with arousal but never lacked authority.

Sebastian squirmed, and reluctantly brought his hand away from his glistening dick. It was painfully hard and glossed with precome as he watched Merlin and Eggsy on the screen. He had rigged his flat screen TV to display the Skype conversation they were having, and fuck it was a glorious sight.

Eggsy was all bound in the most delicious way, his bum damn near suspended off of the bed and Merlin was situated between those thick thighs.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of it, he was like Icarus to the sun and this was going to kill him; Sebastian was sure he wouldn’t survive two more days before they had dinner at their flat. Especially with Eggsy whimpering and Merlin giving commands for him to stay silent and refrain from moving.

Sebastian’s hand wandered back to his dick, and Merlin didn’t even have to turn to the camera, as he barked, “If ye touch yerself, Sebastian, ye will not come when we first have sex.”

Merlin ditched the bed, leaving a very sweat glistened and panting Eggsy there, as he approached the camera. And holy shit his dick was impressively large this close; Sebastian’s hole clenched with the need to have said dick in his arse.

“I will not only deny ye, but I will deny Eggsy tonight,” he warned, and quirked that brow in a way that made his dick twitch.

“The fuck you will,” Eggsy shot back, and glared a glacial stare in the direction of the camera. All of a sudden, his face went from submissive to dangerous in seconds. “I don’t come tonight, you best believe I won’t let you come for a fucking week,” he seethed, and it was all directed to Sebastian.

He couldn’t even feel cornered at this point, because he was just getting more turned on by the demands and threats. His dick sputtered more precome, and Sebastian could orgasm from this alone.

“Ye put that cock ring on. Do whatever ye need.” Merlin pointed to where said toy was sitting beside him.

Sebastian grabbed it and fastened it in place; Merlin watching him the whole time. He had that hooded look over his striking hazel eyes, and Sebastian wondered if the man knew how mouthwatering he looked.

“How old did ye say ye were again?” Sebastian inquired, and got more comfortable in his bed.

“55,” Merlin answered as Sebastian did a few deep breathing techniques, one he had learned from another dominant.

That fucker had loved to deny Sebastian, and it was rare he was allowed release. The longest he had gone without orgasm was about three months, and Sebastian had cried actual tears once he was allowed; it was so painful.

“That’s a good lad,” Merlin approved, and that did fuck all to help Sebastian in his quest to control his erection; his voice all deep and velvety.

Eggsy whimpered from behind him, returning to his submissive state, his eyes pleading with Merlin as he returned. “I thought I was your good lad,” he mewled a bit, but let out a satisfied moan as Merlin kissed him senseless.

“Ye are,” Merlin promised, a deft hand ghosting down over Eggsy’s side.

Sebastian had to add his hand to the base of his cock to keep from exploding, because Eggsy was a shuddering mess and that was so sexy. He had never been much of a voyeur, but he could get used to this. His eyes glued to the screen as Merlin fucked Eggsy roughly, but it was different. He hadn’t ever seen anything like it and he supposed it was because half of the porn he’s watched, even other couples he’d seen, never passed this much love between one another.

Even as they partook in their dominant/submissive roles, but he remembered Merlin and Eggsy telling him they always did it this way. Maybe not as heavy with the dom/sub, but it was a regular activity in their sexual lives and Sebastian all of a sudden yearned to have this sort of relationship. There was a deep desire to earn this kind of depth with them, because it was clear as day that they loved one another.

The grip over his cock tightened, as Eggsy came with a loud shout and Merlin’s name passed between his lips. It was a soft moan, just a breath spoken between their mouths and Merlin was quick to devour each noise Eggsy made, as his own excitement came to a head leaving Eggsy a puddle beneath him.

And Sebastian found himself breathing just as hard, body gone lax against his own sheets and they weren’t even in the same room as him, but they had such an intense effect on him.

He barely registered Merlin’s face up close to the camera, his eyes slits and he was floating somewhere between Eggsy’s ecstasy and a high he couldn’t explain.

“Is it always like that?” Sebastian asked, his voice just above a whisper.

Merlin’s smile wasn’t it’s usual devious look. This one was incredibly gentle and warm. “For us, it is,” he confirmed, and envy slowly bloomed in Sebastian’s chest. “And when we find our footing together, it will be for you, too,” Merlin assured; Sebastian felt his previous feelings bleed from him with Merlin’s words.

“Okay,” Sebastian smiled stupidly.

They said their goodbyes and disconnected. Sebastian made sure to wipe his dick off, and it was still fully erect with no intentions of shrinking back to normal. His sheets needed a change, because he had expelled enough precome to have dirtied them.

It wasn’t until after midnight when he finally crawled into bed, once he had a hot shower and a cuppa, with the hope that they’d let him into their love. Because Sebastian hadn’t ever been cared for in that way, and he could thank the wrong dominants he had seemed to pick up.

As he drifted off, his eyes focused on the various scars littering the inside of his forearms. They were translucent now, and only up close could you see them.

Merlin and Eggsy promised a healthy relationship, and he prayed they didn’t feed him lies.

\---

“I will put ye over my knee, if ye don’t relax,” Merlin informed Eggsy, not turning his back from the counter as he chopped veggies for stir fry.

Eggsy pouted at his husband’s back. “Is that a promise?” he challenged, and couldn’t keep the smile, that began to form, off of his lips.

Merlin spared him a glance, and it sent a shiver down his spine. “I will not make it enjoyable in the least, so keep testing the waters,” Merlin informed him and went back to his work.

He would have said more, but knew his husband wasn’t playing and Eggsy rather hated being spanked when it came down to pain and no pleasure. He was okay with the mix, but couldn’t deal with the other; Eggsy owed that to Dean. He didn’t allow his mind to travel down that road, because today was a good day and they’d have Sebastian over for the first time.

Eggsy knew nothing major would come of it, and he wondered if Sebastian knew that. They would probably do a bit of fooling around, he knew Merlin was dying to get his hands on the younger Scot and Eggsy shared the same desires. But soft and hard limits would be discussed before anything, and that was the most important aspect of the night.

It felt as if time wasn’t moving at all.

Eggsy’s eyes darted from his tablet to the clock, about twelve times in the last five minutes.

“Eggsy,” Merlin growled a bit, and he must be giving off an impatient air. “Go play a game or something. Perhaps take JB on a walk,” he suggested.

And half of the reason Merlin was being so hard on him was due to his own nerves; Eggsy was aware.

“I’ll go play a game,” Eggsy decided, and walked up to wrap his arms around Merlin’s trimmed waist and place a tender kiss to the nape of his neck. “Love you,” he told him.

Merlin paused his chopping long enough to place a strong hand over Eggsy’s, and held him close. “I love ye, too.”

The flat slowly began to smell of teriyaki, ginger, peppers and onions and Eggsy was two more kills away from his record kill rate on Call of Duty, when the doorbell rang. His game was quickly abandoned and he was the first at the door, Merlin just a few paces behind him.

Eggsy had to actually refrain from yanking the door open, but he couldn’t help the dreamy sigh that escaped his lips when Sebastian came into view. He looked like a meal, and Eggsy would indulge in him soon enough.

He was dressed in a powder blue button down, beige slacks and some pretty sleek looking oxfords; Harry would be proud.

“Hi,” Eggsy breathed, he leaned into the door for support as Merlin reached around him to greet Sebastian. He made a strangled sound when Merlin went right in, and kissed Sebastian to the point he was gasping for air.

“Well, hello,” Sebastian purred, a sated look in his beautiful blue eyes.

Eggsy waited until Sebastian was all the way into the foyer, before he pulled him in for a deep, slow kiss. His lips like pillows against his own, and Eggsy slipped his tongue in as Sebastian moaned into the contact, giving him access.

When they pulled away, Sebastian had to grasp Eggsy’s biceps to steady his equilibrium. “I can get used to this,” he confessed quietly.

“I hope so,” Merlin answered and sauntered off to the kitchen, Eggsy following with a wobbly Sebastian beside him.

They sat comfortably at the bistro table in their kitchen eating chicken stir fry and drinking glasses of white wine. The conversation was easy and light, just as the meal had been, Sebastian’s ankles rested one against Eggsy’s and one to Merlin’s.

Eggsy was enamored at how Merlin lit up when Sebastian began talking about his job, and it was evident that his husband truly wanted to fuck Sebastian’s brain. There were many reasons to fuck Sebastian, and his personality was one of them.

“Coffee and biscuits?” Merlin asked, after the dishes were cleaned and he had protested until his face was blue, that Sebastian needn’t help, but the man was just as stubborn as his husband.

“That would be nice,” Sebastian agreed and headed out to the sitting room with Eggsy - who carried a tray of chocolate biscuits.

Eggsy pat the middle cushion of the sofa, when Sebastian’s eyes darted around looking for a place to get comfortable. There was just a little hesitation before he sat, but took the spot anyway and Merlin on the other side.

“How do you like your coffee?” Eggsy wondered and had passed out his and Merlin’s, prepared just the way they liked.

“Black with one sugar, please,” he offered, and thanked him.

There was a moment of silence, but it wasn’t the awkward kind, as they each enjoyed a treat and their beverage.

“So,” Merlin was the first to speak, “we should discuss limits, before we do anything.”

Eggsy had now tucked himself in the corner of the sofa, his body angled to face both Sebastian and Merlin.

“I agree,” Sebastian answered, and listened carefully as both Merlin and Eggsy explained theirs.

There wasn’t much Merlin didn’t like, but being a submissive was high on his list and that explained a lot of why they were here right now. Other than switching for what Eggsy needed, Merlin didn’t like to be tethered down and often didn’t partake in any flame/knife play.

“Same for me,” Eggsy interjected. “I don’t do well with punishment that is unresolved, or that is for purely punishing sake and lacks any pleasure, even just a little.”

They were thorough with their list, and had a long time to narrow down what worked for their dynamic. Sebastian was quiet the entire time, and it was hard to read his face as they explained.

“What about ye, Sebastian?” Merlin finally asked.

All attention was on Sebastian, as he gave his answer. “I’m not okay with being bound with a rope,” he admitted, and rubbed a hand over his wrist. “Bad experience,” Sebastian explained.

Eggsy and Merlin were patient for him to continue.

“I am okay with silk ropes, ties and anything that won’t cause a burn instantly. I can’t be bound the way Eggsy was the other night,” he referenced to when Eggsy was suspended off of the bed. “Not in a way that will tighten as I pull.” His eyes were everywhere but at them.

“Okay,” Merlin nodded. “Anything else?” His gaze wandered to where Sebastian was rubbing his forearms.

Eggsy noted the faintest of scars on his beautifully pale skin, he was sure they were burns, but he would wait for Sebastian to confirm.

“No knife play, physical abuse. I can deal with spankings, nipple clamps, pinching, but I won’t tolerate anything that will leave a permanent mark on my body,” Sebastian’s voice was so low, almost inaudible.

It felt like an eternity before Sebastian continued. “No fire,” he said through gritted teeth.

Eggsy scooted a bit until their thighs were touching, and gently took Sebastian’s hand to halt his obsessing over the burn marks. “Whatever you can’t do, we won’t do,” Eggsy promised.

Sebastian raised his head and smiled at the sincerity in Eggsy’s eyes. “Thought I had found my perfect dom, ye know? But he was more interested in making me suffer in many ways, and for a few years I thought that’s how it was supposed to be.” His words were flowing out, almost like he couldn’t stop them.

“He wasn’t for me, as it turns out, and ye and Rhys promise something more than just torturing me and making me feel beneath ye. I saw it the other night, even when ye are the submissive, Rhys doesn’t punish to hurt ye. It is all about give and take and he gives more than any dominant I’ve been with,” Sebastian murmured, hands shook in Eggsy’s hold. “I want that,” he told them.

Merlin was so close to his face, they could share the same breath, a hand cupped Sebastian’s chin to tip his face towards him, forcing their eyes to meet.

Eggsy saw the moisture gather in Sebastian’s, and disgust contorted in his stomach, because no one should have to feel that way.

“I want ye to listen to me, and listen carefully,” Merlin used his dominant tone, and waited for a nod from Sebastian before continuing. “We will not ever make ye feel less than the wonderful man ye clearly are, and in no way was what happened to ye okay.”

Eggsy had now rested his chin on Sebastian’s shoulder, his arms holding him close to his chest in a vise; Sebastian sagged against the comfort offered.

“I want what ye have,” Sebastian confessed in a watery whisper.

Merlin smiled, and it was the same kind and gentle smile he used for Eggsy, but it was directed towards Sebastian.

“We want ye to have that, too,” Merlin expressed, and leaned in for a long, deep, delicate kiss.

They never broke away, even as Eggsy kissed up Sebastian’s neck and behind his ear. His hands snaked down Sebastian’s chest to his groin, one cupped the growing bulge while the other un-tucked his shirt and slid up to caress his abdomen.

Sebastian had to break away for air, but Merlin’s lips returned to his body to kiss every area of exposed skin, as his fingers unbuttoned his shirt in a smooth flourish.

“I will let ye come this once, but then ye save the rest for our first time,” Merlin ordered. It was a low command in Sebastian’s ear, before he nipped his earlobe softly enticing a moan out of Sebastian.

“Aye, Daddy,” he drawled out in a strangled breath.

Eggsy’s cock twitched with each little noise Sebastian made, and it was pressed firmly against his pants and Sebastian’s back; he was sure to come from just this.

Merlin’s free hand joined Eggsy’s caresses over Sebastian’s crotch, before he worked the trousers open and freed his cock.

It wasn’t as long as Eggsy’s, but just as thick with a tuft of red-brown hair poking out.

“That is lovely,” Merlin murmured, voice husky with hunger.

Eggsy hummed an agreement, his mouth rather busy with Sebastian’s.

They each grasped Sebastian’s dick and stroked in unison to bring him off, using his precome as lubricant. It was entirely erotic, and Sebastian came with a loud shout into Eggsy’s mouth. Eggsy reached to rub himself twice before he exploded in his pants, all wet and hot. Their coupled sounds of orgasm must have triggered Merlin because he yanked Sebastian’s hand, and guided it to give his impressive length a few pulls.

Sebastian was dead weight against Eggsy’s chest, and he watched as this spectacular man brought his husband off, and if Eggsy hadn’t just come he would have been quickly hard from that alone.

There wasn’t much cleaning happening, as they all had essentially busted a load in their pants. Sebastian was offered a pair of Eggsy’s trackies to go home in, and they each shared slow, soft, tender kisses before he departed with the promise to save his next orgasm for sex.

“I think I’m falling for him,” Eggsy confessed, after Sebastian had departed.

He inclined his head, as Merlin cupped his face for an equally tender kiss, but one that carried unconditional love and reassurance that this was okay.

“Me too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooooooooo, I am taking the max number of chapters off of this for the moment. I would be lying to myself, and you all, if I said this would end by chapter 6.  
> I'm not sure what is happening here. This was honestly only supposed to be 3 chapters, I swear it was.  
> I hope you all enjoy this, and I want to thank each and every one of your for the kind comments, kudos, bookmarks, hits and subs. This story has grown past what I had anticipated.

The doorbell over head rang, Merlin ignored it in favor of the processor he was trying to save. He sometimes wondered why young kids went on illicit porn sites, there were so many other options out there and they didn’t have to resort to overseas sites. But he figured maybe this lad liked the American girls. As he dug further into the owners browser history it appeared this person was into blokes, and not birds.

“Well then,” he murmured to himself and tried to clean that up first.

“Should you really judge?” Harry asked from behind him, and Merlin started dropping the cup of coffee he had. “Now you’ve made a mess,” he tisked softly, and easily dodged the punch Merlin threw at him. “Getting rusty,” Harry teased and retrieved a towel to wipe up the mess.

“Ye are a shit,” he proclaimed, and got up to refill a new mug; his was in a mess of sad pieces on the floor. “Ye are getting me a new one,” Merlin informed Harry.

Harry glowered a bit but nodded an agreement. “How are things going with your bespoke sub?” he wondered, discarding the remains of the cup into the trash bin and got himself one. “Still making it like mud I see,” Harry noted after the first sip, but took another after adding three more sugars to it.

“I like it strong.” Merlin watched the computer struggle. “This boy fried this,” he said, displeased. “It is a sin to misuse electronics. They did nothing to deserve this lack of care,” Merlin sighed mournfully.

“Rhys, not everyone treats their computers better than their husbands,” Harry informed him, sitting his arse comfortably on the counter.

Merlin shoved his thigh but the shit wouldn’t budge. “Ye know I love Eggsy more than this shop,” he said solemnly.

Harry gave him an affectionate pat on the shoulder. “I know you do.”

He felt Harry watching him for the better part of an hour. Merlin whooped, adding a small victory dance - that he ignored Harry’s looks from - and began to run a complete scan of the computer.

“Don’t ye have a shop to run?” he asked, because Harry hadn’t left and he was still giving him that expectant gaze. “What?”

“How are things...you know,” Harry shifted his eyes around suggestively.

Merlin huffed a sigh. “We haven’t had sex. If that’s what ye mean,” he allowed. “Stop looking at me like that. Just because you had Percival bent over your desk within the week, doesn’t mean that is for Eggsy and I.” Merlin flicked his ear on his way to the loo.

“Do grow up, Rhys,” Harry griped, rubbing his ear.

“I will when ye do,” Merlin answered, a smile plastered to his face.

“And I did not bend him over my desk after the first week...it was my dining room table,” he snuffed, which only caused Merlin to chuckle.

They had been enjoying Sebastian’s company and maybe even indulged in a few touches here and there. Merlin could admit he was horrible at making the lad wait to come, but each time they brought him off was like the first. It was clear Sebastian was saving all of his orgasms for them, and that pleased Merlin to no end.

He had to switch a few times for Eggsy, due to the recent information coming to light on Sebastian’s past; Merlin didn’t want to rush anything. So, slow was the name of the game.

“Ye horny man,” Merlin teased lightheartedly.

Harry hummed in a thoughtful register beside him. “Oh, just spit it out, Harry.”

“It’s been a month,” Harry observed. “I’m just surprised is all,” he admitted.

Merlin tossed his hands up in defeat. “Is there a time limit to this dating site I didn’t know about? Somewhere in the fine print, that ye know damn well I read, and I missed it?” His irritation was growing.

“Well, no.”

“Then what?” Merlin’s voice rose a bit. “Harry. This is something Eggsy and I want to work for long term and I do not need to cock it up, and I mean that figuratively and literally, by rushing into anything.”

Harry just nodded his head, gave Merlin’s shoulder a squeeze and left. He was thankful when his friend knew to walk away, because Merlin wasn’t looking for just a new little sub to fuck...that wasn’t why they had spent enough money for a bespoke suit, on a bespoke sub.

His mind quickly focused back on the task at hand, but it was soon interrupted by the doorbell again. The heat slowly building in his face, and he was ready for Harry to come busting back about some nonsense with sex.

“Harry, ye can bugger off with that sex shit,” Merlin said, not looking up from the computer, fingers flying across the keyboard. “He is a very attractive person, but not everyone needs to bone the first pretty face they see,” he continued, not bothering to give Harry his full attention.

“Ye are pretty, too,” a familiar voice said, humor cloaked the Scottish accent.

He went stiff in his spot and slowly raised his head enough to see Sebastian smirking; his lips pulled wide, creasing his face so adorably like it usually did, and holding a drink tray with one to-go cup on it.

“Figured I’d stop by. I was in the neighborhood and brought a coffee to Eggsy, and had one for ye as well,” he explained, and walked around the back of the counter to hand Merlin his. “Black, just how ye like.” And the attention to his preferences tugged at his heart.

“Thank ye,” Merlin murmured softly, because the only other person to have been so kind is Eggsy and he loved him with his whole heart. “No work today?” he wondered, just making small conversation and at least he’d have an excuse to stare at his face.

Sebastian shook his head. “I occasionally have a weekday off,” he said distractedly, as he surveyed Merlin’s work space. “I like yer shop,” he commented, a hand swept along the photo of Eggsy and Merlin on his desk.

“Thanks.” Merlin didn’t know what to do with himself, because Sebastian had an interesting glint in his bright blue eyes. They were just a little glossy, and Merlin thought it looked oddly familiar. “I’m sure Eggsy appreciated the coffee,” he said knowing Eggsy liked one in the middle of the day.

“Mm,” Sebastian hummed. “He liked other things, too,” he informed Merlin, and there it was.

Merlin could see it in the way Sebastian blushed scarlet, and it was even more obvious how his dark brown hair was disheveled, clothes a bit wrinkled in places. He could appreciate how lovely arousal looked on him, even if it was the remnants of the act.

“Ah,” Merlin clued in, a small smile playing on his lips when Sebastian turned to him. “It is okay,” he assured, because there was a bit of guilt there.

“Eggsy said you would say that,” Sebastian admitted, and came all the way forward until he was just a breath away from Merlin. “But I dinnae like to treat one and not the other,” he revealed, as his hand ghosted over Merlin’s neck and hovered on the collar of his button down.

His grin grew, as he leaned back. “Go on then,” Merlin encouraged, his legs going lax as Sebastian stepped between them and began to work his shirt open.

Their lips met in a sweet, soft kiss - Sebastian’s were so full and luscious against his own - while Merlin snaked his palms over an equally full bum. He didn’t know how he had gotten so lucky. Merlin had Eggsy, and that was just by chance that his husband stumbled into his shop with the fear he had fried his step dad's computer.

The look of fear was palpable and Merlin didn’t even have the heart to charge the boy, but he had started to make more appearances. Eggsy would find an excuse to have his own laptop worked on, and always insisted on paying for it. He had managed to get him a job with Harry, and it was a bit selfish because their shops were right next to one another, but it worked out in their favor. Enough coffee dates and Merlin had worked up the courage to ask him out on a proper dinner date.

And here he was with this beautiful person, who was slowly working over his body, a velvety set of hands rubbing along the shape of his abs.

“Is this what my husband got?” Merlin inquired on a whisper, head bombing back against his chair as Sebastian got him out of his trousers and pants. “The door,” he mentioned weakly, not sure he’d have a voice anymore.

“It’s locked,” Sebastian informed him, before warm lips pressed tenderly to the tip of his half hard cock.

His breath came in quick, sharp huffs a hand wondering to tangle in Sebastian’s hair, allowing the fluffy curls to glide between his fingers. Merlin gasped, inhaling sharply as Sebastian took his length and carefully sucked him off.

The sounds of computer fans whirring in the background, a few quiet moans escaped Merlin’s lips as he was brought to the edge. Merlin came with a shuddering breath, his body quivered a shock ran up his spine while he filled Sebastian’s mouth, who swallowed every last bit of his spend. His bones turned liquid while he slumped in his spot, Sebastian wiped up the remains of his come and placed a firm kiss to his lips.

“See ye this Saturday?” he asked, breath hot - the smell of coffee and a sweet pastry filled Merlin’s nose - as it ghosted over his mouth.

He leaned up to trap Sebastian’s with his once more. It was more forceful this time, almost bruising, but the delightful moan that Sebastian let out informed Merlin this was welcome.

“Aye,” Merlin agreed on their planned date and watched him walk out.

It took him another full minute before he composed himself and tucked his cock away.

\---

The sun shone high, it was warm and clear skies with little clouds to threaten their plans for the day.

Merlin loaded the boot of the car, Eggsy making sure JB had been taken out, and bowls filled with kibble and water for the day. The sound of another car pulling up, had his attention averted from his task.

Sebastian got out, looking as delicious as he usually did, wearing white shorts and a salmon pink button down, short sleeve shirt. A set of aviators blocking his view of the Scot’s gorgeous blue eyes.

“Hey,” his greeting was soft, but the kiss he bestowed on Sebastian was anything but. “Ready for the day?” Merlin inquired, and watched fondly as Eggsy bounded out of the house - after locking it up - and pulled Sebastian into an equally possessive exchange of affection.

“Ye two sure know how to greet someone,” Sebastian murmured a little breathlessly, a dusting of red coloring his cheeks. “Aye, I am ready,” he agreed and they loaded into Merlin’s Range Rover for the journey.

Hampstead Heath wasn’t nearly as packed as Merlin would have anticipated for Saturday, and he could be thankful for that. Meant for more privacy.

They parked close by and made a short trip, setting the blanket under a fairly shaded area - huge trees surrounding them - and got comfortable there.

The conversation was light, mentions of the blue sky and various greenage around them. Eggsy got the basket unpacked, and each enjoyed wine and cheese. It was simple, entirely domestic. Merlin was content to watch Eggsy and Sebastian engage. Their smiles soft, warm and inviting; he thought they looked stunning with one another.

“Look at you being all brooding,” Eggsy teased lightly, as he settled in between Merlin’s spread legs.

There was a moment of hesitation from Sebastian before he copied Eggsy’s position and lounged there. Merlin’s arms long enough to just wrap around and touch Sebastian’s biceps. It was no surprise the lad was well fit.

“Ye do this often?” Sebastian wondered aloud, taking Merlin’s fingers to yank them a bit tighter - Merlin took the hint and tightened as much as his arms allowed - for a snugger hold.

“Not as often as we’d like,” Merlin admitted, his nose buried in Eggsy’s neck enjoying the scent of Sebastian on his husband’s skin. “We try, but our work keeps us busy most days and with the unfortunate weather in London, it is not as plausible.”

And as if he had jinxed them, clouds began to roll in and a clap of thunder threatened the serene moment.

“Bugger,” Eggsy muttered.

They collectively scrambled to their feet and worked quickly to get everything put away. They were halfway to the car when it began to pour, soaking each of them through to their pants.

Sebastian stopped, face turned up to the grey clouds and laughed.

“Ye will catch yer death,” Merlin worried, grabbing the younger man’s hand to pull him along. Only Sebastian yanked hard on their joined hands, Merlin crashing into his chest and nearly slipping in the now muddy grass, before meeting the glistening blue eyes. They sparkled with an unknown desire.

“I’ve never been kissed in the rain,” he whispered and grasped Merlin’s head in tandem with Merlin, who tangled fingers into his hair.

It was hard and soft all at once. The water cool and wet slipping between their locked mouths, and Merlin briefly registered Eggsy’s voice getting closer. He separated to see the satisfied glint on Sebastian’s features, and just as he went to drag him towards the car Eggsy collided into them. All fell in a mass of knotted limbs, and laughing despite being covered in mud.

Eggsy managed to get close enough to Sebastian’s face, their giggles dying down when hungry eyes met one another.

“You two was having a Notebook moment,” Eggsy accused, but the smile on his face betrayed his accusation. He slowly cupped Sebastian’s chin, with his thumb and forefinger tipped it just so, and pressed his lips firmly to Sebastian’s.

Merlin’s vision blurred from the rain, but could clearly see the snog his husband had trapped Sebastian in. He could witness this all day, but they would seriously become ill staying out like this.

“We can take this home, ye know,” Merlin reminded them, and it was comical how quickly they untangled themselves and made a dash for the car.

\---

There were kisses and hands all over skin as they entered the flat. Merlin careful not to step on JB, and Eggsy just as cautious.

“Ye sure?” Merlin asked Sebastian, because this was serious. “I do not want to force ye into anything,” he managed around another set of greedy kisses. The lad was a sinful sort, and he thought perhaps between Eggsy and Sebastian he’d see to his death; Merlin considered that a good way to go.

Eggsy was already on his knees in the bedroom yanking off Merlin’s trousers, as Merlin and Sebastian kissed each other breathless. It was hard work, the clothing clung to limbs damp from the rain.

Most of their skin free of mud, but he couldn’t speak for their clothes.

“I could get used to that,” Eggsy said, his head inclined to watch the show.

Sebastian grinned a bit, as they pulled away, and if he thought Merlin was gorgeous over Skype, he was sadly mistaken. The older man was a work of art, and it would be a shame to consider him older - Merlin was in better shape than Sebastian - as he took in his naked form.

“Fuck me,” Sebastian breathed, Eggsy behind him placing hot, wet kisses to his chilled skin; he shivered. “And I want this, have wanted ye two since I saw yer profile,” he admitted, sheepishly.

“Good,” Merlin approved and crowded his space. There was barely any wiggle room with the way Merlin had him caged in front and Eggsy in back; Eggsy’s hand slipping between the waistband of his shorts and into his pants. “There is something ye should know,” Merlin said, backing them until both Eggsy and Sebastian hit the bed. “Eggsy and I have given this some thought, and if ye are amenable to it, we would like to try vanilla for a bit,” he whispered low, his breath hot and rough against Sebastian’s ear.

Eggsy’s fingers wormed their way between Sebastian’s buttons and slipped in to caress his chest.

“Want to show you proper sex first,” Eggsy murmured beside him. “Know you probably have, but just a bit different,” he explained as he flicked a nipple, then the other.

“Okay,” Sebastian whispered into Merlin’s mouth, as he was once occupied again.

They were entirely gentle, slow, sure and considerate as he was opened up and lay his back against Eggsy’s chest; Merlin hovered above him. The hazel eyes hooded with more than just hunger, and Sebastian refused to allow the four letter word to pass his thoughts. Merlin loved Eggsy, and there was no way Sebastian could fit in there; he thought.

“Ye are going to kill me,” Sebastian murmured as Merlin’s fingers reached his prostate; he saw stars.

Merlin smiled a little. It was that small grin he often gave Eggsy, and it was directed towards him; his heart fluttered.

“I hope not,” Merlin stated, and lined himself before taking a pillow Eggsy offered him, for propping under Sebastian’s hips. “Ye think ye can take both of us?” he asked. The tip of his dick just touching Sebastian’s wet hole.

“At once?” he squeaked, Eggsy’s laughter vibrated against him, a velvet set of lips met his neck before given a playful nip.

“Don’t be silly,” Eggsy responded. “But I’m sure we could try it someday.” Sebastian didn’t miss the curiosity in his voice.

Merlin nodded an approval and sank in. “Someday,” he agreed.

The rhythm he set was leisure to start, allowing Sebastian to get comfortable with the sensation. Merlin was thicker than he’d anticipated, but it wasn’t unpleasant in the least and a few more moments he was begging for more, harder, faster; Sebastian wanted it all.

“Greedy thing ye are,” Merlin said, his voice heavy with arousal.

Sebastian felt his brain check out as each thrust hit his prostate, Eggsy’s hand around his cock giving gentle strokes. Not enough to bring him off, but just enough to get him closer; Merlin stilled above him. It was all so familiar to be filled with spend, but this wasn’t anything he was used to. He wished he could have been surprised when Merlin gave him a tender kiss, just a light brush of their lips as Eggsy and Merlin swapped spots.

He was all too happy to rest his back to Merlin. It was the same, but different. Merlin’s chest longer, and just a tad wider than Eggsy’s. Eggsy was a little softer, too, made for a great cuddle, but no less defined than Merlin, but Merlin’s muscles were tighter.

Eggsy waited a moment, let Sebastian take respite between dicks in his arse, as he stroked his own. It wasn’t as long as Merlin’s, but just as thick. The tip swelled and glistened with precome; Sebastian wanted his mouth around it.

“Going to suck ye off proper, one day,” he grinned up at Eggsy, who indulged in a swift, chaste kiss.

“I hope so,” Eggsy purred, swiping a finger over Sebastian’s hole allowing tip to insert just a bit, and brought it up to suck come off of it.

“I’m going to die,” Sebastian groaned, because that was hot as fuck.

Merlin pinched his hip delicately. “No dying,” he ordered, enticing a shiver to run up Sebastian’s spine; he felt Merlin’s smile to the nape of his neck. “Ye like orders?” he wondered lightly, and twisted a nipple as Eggsy eased in.

“Aye, Daddy,” he drawled out. “But this good, too,” he breathed.

“Excellent,” Merlin answered and continued to play with his nipples, his free hand took hold of Sebastian’s neglected dick.

Sebastian didn’t think he’d feel any better, but Eggsy was a delight. He had to work a little harder to reach his prostate, but did not disappoint and maneuvered enough to meet it each time. His breath was hard, coming out in quick huffs and turned his face into Merlin’s armpit - Merlin’s thumb pressed firmly against his slit and dragged over it - as he came with a loud shout.

Eggsy halted all movements at the tail end of Sebastian’s orgasm, and he was once again filled with come.

He floated somewhere in euphoria. “Is this heaven?” he asked.

Merlin’s laughter was low and rumbly. “No,” he said, and Sebastian pouted. “Aye, another cheeky one,” he added adoringly; Merlin didn’t sound put off.

“Shower?” Eggsy inquired, just a breath away from Sebastian’s face.

Sebastian rolled a bit further into Merlin and pulled Eggsy to share Merlin’s chest. “Comfy. Shower later,” his voice muffled, face smooshed to Merlin’s chest.

“Okay,” Eggsy responded, and Sebastian could hear the grin in it.

The last thing he registered were pass of their lips, before Merlin and Eggsy promised to take care of Sebastian; he hoped so.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I haven't forgotten about this story, more like the muse went on a vacation. I am hoping to keep it going, and finish this story. I do not see it lasting much longer, perhaps 2 more chapters as long as all behave in the next chapter.  
> Thank you all for your patience.   
> Much love <3 xoxo

It was insane and hot, but no one should have a sex drive like Eggsy. He was certain the man could go for hours, with just the briefest stop to eat and drink, the occasional bathroom break, too.

But Sebastian had little to complain about right now, and fuck if he could actually make any noise as Merlin fucked his face and Eggsy had his arse full of cock. It was the third time, and just as magnificent as the first. Sebastian wanted to scream, shout out Daddy as Eggsy fucked him senseless, but all he could do were make muffled sounds of pleasure, his drool trickled down his cheek, it settled into the divot of his neck and sheet beneath his head.

He didn’t have to do much sucking, Merlin did most of the work, but ran his tongue along smooth, warm dick, with each rock Sebastian was able to worry his tongue over the slit, which enticed a few shrills of curse words out of Merlin. Some Gaelic, most English, and it were bloody fantastic.

“Fucking perfect,” Eggsy moaned, his body arched and sped up, a tell tale sign he was about to bust a load. Sure enough, a few more thrusts later he spilled over the edge, filled Sebastian like he were a pastry, waited to be filled with creamy goodness.

Sebastian choked on Merlin’s dick, but in an exceptional way, his eyes stung, jaw ached as he took every last drop Merlin expelled into him. It came in spurts of hot, sweet, tangy liquid that trailed thick down his throat. Eggsy stayed inside him, as Merlin finished himself off in the other orifice Sebastian had. He knew he’d feel this for days, but fuck if he could give a shit at the moment.

Eggsy slid out carefully, just as Merlin hopped off of him, and he gasped for air. He was able to breathe through the whole thing, but airways a bit constricted with the way he was bent, and twisted like a pretzel to accommodate two of the hottest blokes he’s ever had the pleasure to be surrounded by.

“You look right sexy all fucked and strung out,” Eggsy complimented, as Merlin moved to wrap himself around Eggsy from behind and drop the sweetest of kisses to the side of his neck.

Sebastian’s dick ached, throbbed, the tip glistened with pre-come as he watched them snog. The greedy bastards, and he wasn’t able to do much in this space. They were working on his submission for both of them, it was both heaven and hell because Merlin liked to tease, edge you until it was painful, but in the best fucking way. History on Eggsy was given, and it made sense why he didn’t like that, but Sebastian wasn’t complaining one bit, just so as long as he behaved and got to come, and Merlin was the indulgent sort.

Merlin and Eggsy separated so they could flank Sebastian on either side. He was surrounded, as Eggsy took his chin, tipped it up for a better angle, and pressed his warm, wet lips to his. The kiss was as much possessive, as it was delicate, tender, like he were handling a breakable doll. Merlin’s mouth was rough, as he placed bruising kisses to hip bones, up his abdomen and worked to his chest where a nipple was pulled into a luscious mouth, all warm and moist, to bite down on each. Not too hard, but firm enough to cause Sebastian to cry out into Eggsy’s mouth.

Eggsy barely gave him an opportunity to breathe, which sent his brain floating somewhere into the room, because oxygen was sparse at this point, but never enough where he would pass out; he loved this.

Soon he was occupied with another set of lips, and the both of them slipped their tongues into his mouth. He worked to keep up with each and somehow ended up in a tangled mess of wet tongues, sloppy kisses, too much noise made and he didn’t give a fuck as all of the blood rushed to his neglected dick, twitched with each kiss. He wasn’t sure who’s hand wandered down his body, maybe it was both, he was so focused on the exchange that it was hard to zero in on the hand that wrapped around his cock, gave it a few pulls. Not enough to bring him off, but enough to tease him, and then it was easy to identify that it was Merlin.

The bastard was great with his hands, mouth, he was just magnificent with everything and it wasn’t that Eggsy wasn’t, but Merlin had an upper hand and it could be his years working in his favor; Sebastian was appreciative of it.

“More,” he managed to beg around the two sets of lips that freed him. “Please, daddy, more,” Sebastian moaned loudly, and could feel the smile, no doubt from Merlin, against his neck as lips kissed, sucked his jugular.

It wasn’t Merlin who entered his hole, but two of Eggsy’s digits, which were easy enough to recognize. They were a bit shorter than Merlin’s, a little wider, but only a tiny bit, and were delightfully long enough regardless, as they pumped in and out of his worked hole, hit his prostate with each insert.

“You beg so prettily,” Merlin almost purred into his ear, the breath caused a slight shiver to run up Sebastian’s spine.

“Rhys,” Eggsy tisked softly, as Sebastian mewled, whimpered for more, begged any resemblance for release. “He’s been good yeah?”

Sebastian wanted to kiss Eggsy for that, as Merlin made a noise of acceptance and his skillful mouth sheathed his dick. His body quaked from over-stimulation. Eggsy’s fingers in his arse, Merlin’s mouth on his dick, and he thought he’d pass out when Merlin pressed his tongue along the slit of his dick, as he bobbed up and swallowed down to the base.

“Don’t come unless I say, alright? Be my perfect sub,” Eggsy instructed quietly in his ear.

His body immediately tensed up with the order, Sebastian was no longer relaxed as he tried not to bust a load in Merlin’s mouth. He wanted to be their perfect sub, fuck he wanted that more than anything else, almost needed it. Eggsy’s mouth returned to his while he continued to fuck him with his fingers, Merlin working over his dick and he felt tears stream down the side of his cheeks with pain built in his groin, but it was fucking amazing. He knew once he was allowed to come, Sebastian would be of no use to them and would likely pass out from exhaustion.

Sebastian’s breath turned heavy, ragged, uneven and desperate, each inhale felt like fire entered his lungs, every exhale provided little relief as his orgasm kept climbing, brought so close to the edge but never able to fall over. It were like the anticipation before you went cliff diving, and all the excitement, fear, and possible pain if you hit the water wrong.

Eggsy’s lips left him to press against his ear, and whispered, “Now.”

It was like a valve opened, and broke. There was no stopping the orgasm that coursed through him, while he filled Merlin’s mouth, a loud shout escaped him. It was close to a cry, but it was as he felt the warmth of his tears stream down, his eyes screwed shut and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to see anything if he opened them anyway.

“I think we broke him,” Merlin murmured, and why did the bastard sound so smug about that. “Go fetch our after care kit, love,” he instructed Eggsy, and all of a sudden Sebastian was cool where Eggsy once resided.

He could feel Merlin loom over him, and he was sure there would be a smile on his face. When Sebastian peaked up, he was correct, Merlin had the widest, shit eating grin he had ever seen.

“You look pleased,” Sebastian whispered, because he wasn’t sure he could manage more than that.

Merlin gave him a soft, slow kiss, and it was completely different from the ones he usually gave, it was more. This one felt like some he would receive from Eggsy after they brought each other off, and he couldn’t figure out what this meant, but all he could do was welcome his own feelings. There was so much developing, and he wouldn’t mention it yet, but he just silently prayed he didn’t get his heart broken, as Eggsy returned to wipe him up and drop delicate kisses to places where he was sure to have bruises.

Sebastian was okay with his body being marked by their love.

\---

“Please,” Sebastian asked, one morning as they lay a tangled mess of limbs.

Eggsy swept his fingers through his messed curly, dark brown hair, and ran his nose along his stubbly cheek.

“I’m not opposed to it,” Eggsy admitted, but could see the way his husband rolled the idea over in his head. “Ain’t like we hadn’t done it before,” he reminded Merlin.

“Aye, I know, but the point of this,” he swept a hand suggestively between the three of them, “Was so that I didn’t do that anymore.”

Eggsy knew it was what his husband did for his own needs, but Sebastian had filled that part of him, and more, over the course of a few months.

They were slowly finding their way as a triad couple, and it had worked out rather well. Most nights were spent in their home, but occasionally Merlin or Eggsy would spend a night at Sebastian’s flat, and sometimes both of them. But it was becoming more likely, than not, that Sebastian kipped here and stayed with them for days.

Sebastian squirmed against Merlin, his back to his chest and Eggsy faced them both with Merlin’s arm draped over them, just as the possessive dom he was.

“I know, but I’m curious,” Sebastian admitted.

There had been no secrets, and Sebastian had watched Merlin and Eggsy, on numerous occasions, while Merlin dominated Eggsy. Eggsy knew it was one of Sebastian’s favorite things to watch, and he wasn’t surprised that his husband was a bit of a voyeur himself.

Merlin pressed a light kiss to Sebastian’s shoulder, before he said, “Aye, tonight. I will allow Eggsy to dominate me tonight, just so you can see.” Eggsy watched Sebastian shiver from the hand that Merlin ran along his side. “But then,” Merlin breathed, “I get to watch you two, and instruct how Eggsy dominates you.”

Eggsy saw Sebastian’s pupils dilate with the thought, and could swear he saw him salivate. There was no denying the erection that grew in Sebastian’s pants, pressed against Eggsy’s thigh, and Eggsy was quick to rise. He didn’t need to ask his husband, to know Merlin was fully erect.

They spent the remainder of the half hour, they had before needed to get ready for work, in bed and fucked each other brainless.

\---

“I bring gifts,” Harry announced, as he placed a takeout container of fish and chips in front of Merlin on his desk.

Merlin smiled a bit. “And ye brought your annoying self,” he commented fondly.

Harry huffed but settled into the free chair in the room. “Eggsy was awfully cheerful this morning, and has been for a few weeks now.” Merlin didn’t miss the curiosity in his voice.

As always, Harry had a motive to stop by, it was never purely to pay him a visit, there was always a reason that benefited him. Whether it was new software for his shoe shop, or discount for a faithful customer, down to being a nosy prat.

“And you are awfully nosy, just as you have been for over 30 years,” Merlin smiled at him, even as he tucked into his lunch. He was about halfway through, when he realized his husband wasn’t with him.

Merlin checked his phone and missed the text that said Eggsy would be having lunch with his friend, Roxy, and not to worry he sent Harry.

“You shouldn’t be so grumpy for someone who has two handsome submissives at home.” Merlin threw a chip at him. “Manners, Rhys,” Harry hissed, as he dabbed the vinegar off of his suit. “This is going to stain and you will pay for the dry cleaning,” he snapped, but Merlin grinned nonetheless.

“Don’t be so uptight, Harry, I know ye have Percival to fuck enough and ye shouldn’t be so wound up.”

“If it’s all the same to you, I take pride in my clothing and would rather not smell like I dipped myself in vinegar.”

Merlin gazed down at his cable knit cream jumper, it was a gift from Eggsy, and back to Harry. “I take pride in how I look.” He chose to ignore the snort from Harry. “What did you really want, Harry?”

“Nothing, honest, your husband sent me with lunch.”

For once, Merlin believed him. “We are in a good mood, yes, all seems to be going well with Sebastian and we have...plans for tonight.”

That seemed to pique Harry’s interest. “Oh?”

He rolled his eyes, but told Harry how they were going to perform for Sebastian, and he wasn’t a shy man in the least, but not sure how he’d handle being a submissive again, now that he’s gained so much control in their bedroom from Sebastian and the way Eggsy allowed him to guide some of the way he dominates Sebastian.

Merlin was sure it’d work fine, and he was eager to watch Eggsy take Sebastian apart and put him back together so gorgeously.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. I have risen from the dead to finish this story - okay but I've been writing, just this wasn't speaking to me at all - nearly 4 months later! But here I am! I know I said likely 2 more chapters, but fits to end it here where I did. 
> 
> Thank you for coming along with me on this ride. This is totally anarchycox's fault, and how I ended up shipping mersebwin (Merlin/Eggsy/Sebastian). But this has been fun. I enjoyed every bit, and I thank each and every one of you who has shown this story love. 
> 
> I love you all, until next time!!!

He could feel the tension before even laying a hand on Merlin. His husband braced, muscles tight, coiled and ready to defend. It had always been a struggle, but this time seemed harder than most. Eggsy trailed a feather light touch down Merlin’s exposed side, enticed a controlled shiver to resonate through him; he hoped to settle the anxiety that had built in the air. 

A sharp gasp sounded behind them, Eggsy smiled as he continued to caress Merlin’s body, swept a palm along smooth skin. He traced the shape of Merlin’s abdominal muscles as he made his way up Merlin’s chest, up over his collarbone to his neck where he turned palm up, and brought his nails down his jugular. 

Merlin mewled, whimpered around the gag in his mouth, as Eggsy trailed a finger over his Adam’s apple and to the other side where he repeated the previous affection. Dark, hazel eyes widened while Eggsy continued, but never averted from the corner of the room where their audience of one sat. 

Eggsy felt Sebastian’s eyes on them, could feel the bright, blue iris’s clock his every movement, focus on the way Merlin pulled at his restraints. How his husband made muffled complaints with the way Eggsy teased, his touch not enticing, but meant to draw soft little moans out of Merlin; it worked. But Eggsy could see the tightness in his eyes, how they narrowed at him when Eggsy made his way to Merlin’s right hip, forefinger barely touched skin as it glided to draw gooseflesh along a perfectly pale surface. 

“You’d do well to sit still. Your noncompliance earlier is what got you in this mess,” Eggsy reminded him softly. He grinned when Merlin bucked up against him. “Babe,” he tisked softly. His face grew somber, saddened, that his husband was incapable of listening. 

To be fair, Eggsy logically knew why, but it didn’t matter in this scenario. Merlin was his submissive, Eggsy was his dominant and he wasn’t listening very well. It hadn’t been this bad even in previous years, before they found Sebastian. They had been using Sebastian, he was the perfect sub for them both, and with that brought on problems; Merlin wasn’t able to separate himself from dominant to be Eggsy’s submissive. 

But Sebastian had made a request to witness this, and so both agreed to give him that. 

“Come on, babe.” Eggsy wanted this to work. He wouldn’t lie and say that he didn’t miss Merlin submitting for him when the mood striked, and it had been a staple in their marriage that Eggsy found he craved this. Returning to what they once had done to fulfill Eggsy’s needs, brought on old feelings, and the desire to have this again weighed heavily in his heart. But they were happy with Sebastian, and Eggsy knew this would likely be the last time Merlin submitted for him. 

That is unless he asked prettily, maybe an anniversary treat. But he waved the thought out of his mind, at least for right now, because Sebastian was their personalized sub. Who by every definition was the submissive they both had wanted. Pliant, mischievous at times, and completely obedient in the room. 

“I won’t fuck Sebastian, if you don’t behave.” He ignored the way Sebastian whined, but focused on Merlin who had a challenge in his eyes. They had easily shifted from fighting between his dominance, and submission, to complete control at the threat; Eggsy knew he’d pay for that later. 

All Merlin did was give a curt nod, the gesture told Eggsy how pissed he was by that statement, but refrained from fighting any longer. 

Eggsy was aware he had little control, outside of the one he would be able to exert due to Merlin’s restraints; he had to fight the urge to shiver with the way Merlin watched him. With gritted teeth Eggsy moved from between Merlin’s legs to slip off the bed, and retrieve the cock ring he had, and hopped back onto the bed to fasten it over Merlin’s hard, dripping dick; tip red, angry, with neglect. He allowed the rubber to snap a bit, wanted Merlin to know who was the boss right now, but his husband never lost that dominant glint in his eyes. 

Each moment that passed only fueled Eggsy’s annoyance, if anything he wouldn’t let Merlin come, not like this. He’d tease, work him over, finger his prostate until it was almost painful, and leave him without release. 

“You won’t come.” It wasn’t a question, a blunt order. Eggsy forced his dominance this time, no matter how badly Merlin’s wrists twisted against the satin rope, surely creating red marks. “Not from my hand, or my dick. You’ll wish I let you.” Excitement flashed through hazel eyes, burned with desire for a moment, and Eggsy realized he was reeling in control. 

A surge of pleasure coursed through him, always did when he’d spark elation from his sub. Eggsy leaned to press soft, delicate kisses to Merlin’s chest, down the middle of his abdomen and stopped to nuzzle in the tuft of brown, grey pubes. He smelled of woodsy, oak with peppermint. A body wash he had gifted Merlin for Christmas one year, and had continued to purchase because he loved the scent in contrast with Merlin’s natural aroma. 

It was hard to ignore the little sounds Sebastian made as Eggsy licked a long, thick stripe up the back of Merlin’s shaft and up to tongue the slit where he gathered precome in his mouth. Eggsy lifted up with a sated grin; his husband was satly, sweet against his palate. It was his favorite. He returned to lap the warm, silky member until he heard Merlin croak around the gag. Eggsy lifted his face up to see Merlin’s eyes pleading, soft and gentle with tears pricked in the corners. 

The overstimulation must be wearing on him, and having had to forgo being a submissive for so long, Eggsy knew Merlin wouldn’t be able to tolerate much more. But that was the fun of it. Bringing Merlin as close as he could, and denying him release. He didn’t usually like to be so cruel, but he had gone so far as to exert dominance over Eggsy, when it was the other way around. 

“Just a bit longer.” 

Nothing about this was to bring Eggsy off, he was instructed earlier to save himself for Sebastian. As odd as that sounded, Eggsy’s submissive brain still worked to keep his orgasm at bay. He was hard, but not painfully so as to bust a load as they did this. 

“Isn’t it cruel?” Sebastian wondered softly. Eggsy turned to see him red faced, flushed from watching the display before him; his jeans tented so deliciously. “Making him wait?” He bit his lip nervously, gnawed at it a bit. It was something Eggsy had noted him do when a scenario made him uncomfortable, which Merlin and Eggsy worked together to rectify when they could. 

Eggsy gazed at him for a moment before he gave Merlin his attention. “Gonna go take care of our baby.” Merlin gave a nod. Eggsy dropped a soft kiss to Merlin’s tear streaked cheek, and left him to stand in front of Sebastian before squatting so he didn’t feel intimidated. 

They learned, outside of their roles in the bedroom, Sebastian didn’t care for another person looking down on him; Eggsy got that. 

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” He kept his voice low, sweet. Sebastian squirmed. “You can tell me. I won’t be mad,” Eggsy promised softly. He reached up to catch Sebastian’s chin with his thumb and forefinger, drawing his gaze down. 

“Just don’t like to see him suffer like that.” Sebastian shrugged. 

Eggsy chuckled quietly, when he heard Merlin snort. “You hear that?” Sebastian nodded. “He isn’t suffering, this actually turns him on.” He didn’t have to look behind him to see Merlin agree. “And-” Eggsy continued, “-doesn’t look like you mind watching it too much.” He gestured to the bulge between his legs. 

Sebastian licked his lips. “But I hated it when it was me.” 

“Ahh.” Eggsy connected the pieces. “Well, you don’t like to feel that way, but don’t mind watching someone under similar circumstances, yeah?” Another head bob from Sebastian. “It’s okay, baby,” he soothed. 

“Yeah?” Sebastian wondered. “Not weird?” 

“No. It ain’t weird.” Eggsy gave a wide, flashy smile, and stood to place a warm, long kiss against plump lips. “Come,” Eggsy beckoned. “Undress for me.” 

He turned back to Merlin and started to untie his restraints. “I think we’ve had enough of this.” As much as Eggsy liked dominating, it wasn’t worth the possible PTSD they could toss Sebastian into if they continued. Plus they had been at it for a good hour, and Eggsy wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to hold off. 

“Aye,” Merlin answered hoarsely once Eggsy removed the gag. While Eggsy released the cock ring, Merlin leaned over to drain the bottle of water on the nightstand. 

“There.” Eggsy shifted a bit so that he was sitting against the headboard, when Merlin moved from his spot, and watched Sebastian stand in all his naked glory at the end of the bed; he was a vision. “Come here.” He held his arms open and didn’t laugh when Sebastian clambered in, and curled against his chest. 

“I know ye all remember the deal.” Merlin had moved to sit in the overstuffed chair Sebastian had occupied, not even bothering to dress, and began to leisurely stroke himself. “Ye may dominate Sebastian, but I will instruct what you do, aye?” 

Eggsy knew an order when he heard one. “Yes, sir.” 

Sebastian wiggled a bit. “I get some orders too, daddy?” Eggsy shivered from the plea in his voice. 

Merlin shot him a wide, toothy grin. “Aye, my lad.” Sebastian preened. “Eggsy, my heart, my husband-” Each word sent a shock-wave of pleasure through Eggsy’s body, “-I want ye to kiss our lad, all over. Every inch of skin until he’s begging for your mouth around his cock, until your name is spoken from his lips in a desperate cry.” 

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy was all too willing to turn them so that he hovered above Sebastian, pressed his nose to his jawline and ran it along stubbled skin; it tickled. “You’ll need a shave, baby.” His breath was heavy, hard as he outlined his jaw, tongue darted out over his chin. 

“We’ll have to correct that tomorrow.” Merlin’s reply was thick, heavy with arousal. “Kiss him, Eggsy,” he demanded. 

Finally, Eggsy did as he was told, always loved to push the envelope. He started at his lips, quick, soft pecks that enticed quiet whimpers from Sebastian. 

“Sir,” Sebastian breathed. “More.” Eggsy lifted off, Merlin’s breath stilled. “Please. Sir, please, more.” 

“Strike one, boyo, two more and ye don’t come.” Merlin went back to stroking himself. 

“Yes, daddy.” Sebastian’s eyes shifted from Merlin back to Eggsy. 

Eggsy was content to watch him a moment, but knew any longer and Sebastian wouldn’t be the only one with the threat to withhold an orgasm. He made slow work of it, cherished each and every spot his lips landed on. Even if he didn’t instruct it, Eggsy didn’t mind the gentle hand that settled in his hair, fingers tangled in strands and pulled against the ends. He made his way down Sebastian’s body, nuzzled his nose against dark pubes, and heard Merlin’s breath hitch in his throat. 

“Bite his thighs.” Each demand grew weak, Merlin’s voice lacked heat as a climax grew imminent. 

Eggsy bit down on the fleshy part of said thigh, heard Sebastian’s gasp for air as he sank his teeth into the other. He kissed, then licked the marks; they would fade overnight. Without pause, Eggsy went back to lavishing his skin with tender brushes of his lips, kissed his way back up legs, up and over hip bones where he took his time to trace the length. 

The affection caused Sebastian to tip up, his moans increased in volume while Eggsy hovered over his dick. Eggsy bent down to kiss the tip, tongue slipped out to swipe along warm, glistening slit before he blew softly, and enjoyed it as Sebastian visibly shivered. 

“He tastes like heaven,” Eggsy praised. “You should share with me.” He looked over his shoulder to see Merlin watching them through slits, his fist pumped harder over his dick, but Eggsy could tell the motion wouldn’t bring him off; it wasn’t his usual rhythm. 

“Aye,” he agreed through clenched teeth, clearly aroused beyond comfort. 

Eggsy moved to crouch next to Sebastian’s head and decided to resume kissing. He took solace to rest his lips to Sebastian’s. They were warm, wet from licking them, soft and completely shaped perfectly to fit against his. His hand slid up a smooth chest, curved around the dip of Sebastian’s neck and swept behind to cradle the back of his head as fingers weaved through dark, unruly curls and held him in place. 

Sebastian whined into the exchange, provided Eggsy the ability to slip his tongue through and flick Sebastian’s. They deepened it together, tongues moved in a smooth, sultry dance of wet, and warm muscle. Just short of needing air, Merlin slithered up Sebastian’s body, forced himself between the younger two, and added his tongue to the mix. Eggsy’s head swooned both from lack of oxygen, and the intimacy at hand. 

A strong hand tangled in the back of Eggsy’s head, yanked softly at his hair until he pulled off Sebastian with a loud gasp. 

“I want ye to fuck him, and I you.” 

The order sent all the blood in his body rushing to his dick, cock swelled, leaked with need for release. Eggsy saw stars when their mouths crashed together in a hard, bruising kiss that caused his lips to swell when Merlin sucked them in to bite down. It wasn’t hard enough to draw blood, but enough to cause pain; the most delicious pain Eggsy had ever experienced. 

“Now,” Merlin growled into the kiss. 

Eggsy bowed forward with the loss of Merlin’s lips on his, but followed direction. He took the bottle of lube, passed a slick palm along his length while Sebastian turned so that his arse faced him, and was braced on hands and knees. Eggsy got a gander at his hole, which was stuffed with a white, plastic plug. 

“Prepared.” He murmured appreciatively as his fingers wrapped around the plug, and softly eased it out. Tight muscle flexed with the loss, and Eggsy couldn’t help himself but place a chaste kiss there before he licked off the lube. 

“Fuck!” Sebastian cried out, almost shifted away from Eggsy but the hand to his hip held him in place. “Sir, fuck me, please,” he panted. 

“Happily,” Eggsy answered as he entered Sebastian, a soft moan escaped him. He didn’t move for a moment, just sat there allowing Sebastian to adjust. 

Merlin was close behind him, chest pressed to back, as he peppered soft, loving kisses behind Eggsy’s ear. His hips slotted with Eggsy’s, hard dick against his arse, and thrust forward causing Eggsy to push inside Sebastian. 

“Just as I do,” Merlin instructed as he inserted a lubed finger into Eggsy. Eggsy groaned, tried to focus past the digits in his arse, but managed to push past his own desires and pistoned in, and out of Sebastian. Merlin was on the third finger, Eggsy’s breath rough, and ragged as he attempted to maintain a steady rhythm. 

A soft, breathy exhale left him when Merlin took out his fingers, only to be thrust harder as Merlin entered his prepped opening. Eggsy coughed out a moan, his face buried into the warmth of Sebastian’s neck. 

“Just as I do,” Merlin repeated, less as a request this time. His tempo was slow, steady to start; Eggsy mimicked Merlin’s motion. 

Silence fell over them, no words spoken, the only sounds were that of their mingled breathing. Hard, shallow exhales as lips were pressed to backs, tongues lapped up sweat that formed on skin. Eggsy’s weight leaned into Sebastian, Merlin, of course, kept himself carefully balanced and only the pressure of his thrusts drove Eggsy forward. 

“Sir...Daddy…” Sebastian managed past a moan. “Please,” he mewled, begged. 

“Eggsy, do it.” 

Eggsy didn’t need further explanation as he reached around Sebastian until he felt a warm, swollen, dripping dick and wrapped his fingers securely around the shaft. It was just a few pulls before Sebastian spilled hot, and wet in his grasp and onto the sheets. Eggsy was quick to chase, his orgasm like a shock that sent his brain fizzling out, short circuiting between his own climax and the one resonated through Merlin. Eggsy slumped against Sebastian, whose limbs finally buckled under the weight and collapsed face first onto the mattress. It was like a domino effect, and soon they were a tangled mess of bodies, strung out from their love-making, and covered in spunk. 

It felt like a lifetime before Merlin lifted off, and out, of Eggsy. Eggsy rolled over, pulling out of Sebastian as he did, to flop beside the younger Scot. 

“That was amazing.” Sebastian’s voice was muffled. “I can’t move.” Eggsy laughed. “Limbs are liquid.” 

Merlin chuckled from the en-suite. “Would be a shame to waste the hot, bath water I have going right now.” Eggsy was the first to hop up, not ever passing up a bath. Sebastian was slower, but grinned the entire time as Eggsy pulled him into a soft, warm kiss, and Merlin was short to follow. 

The three relaxed, Merlin’s back against the end of the tub, Sebastian in the middle and Eggsy at the front. There was very little washing for what seemed like hours, but little exchanges of love passed, murmurs of praise for doing so good and talks of rewards. Eventually they craved to be clean, washed quickly, and headed out before anyone could turn into a prune. It was quick work to change the sheets, and eventually they all crawled in to lay a tangled mess of limbs, and soft smiles. 

“I love this,” Sebastian said around a yawn. He snuggled against the two men surrounding him. “I don’t ever want to leave.” His tired, blue eyes slowly closed, but Eggsy could tell by his breathing he wasn’t fully under yet. 

Eggsy caught Merlin’s gaze as he stared at him. “You don’t have to,” Merlin promised. 

“Okay,” Sebastian agreed. 

It was then that Eggsy knew they couldn’t live without Sebastian, and luckily they’d never have to know what that was like.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are welcome, and feel free to come bug me on tumblr @eggsyobsessed


End file.
